Of Sorrow and Peace
by Crowwolf
Summary: This is the story of how my OC Robert joins the western pack and of his life before then. And of his journey to find peace in his life. I do not own alpha and omega that honor goes to Lionsgate. The only thing I own are my OCs.
1. Intro: Fall of a Star

A/N: **Here's the intro of my story. **

Intro: Fall of a Star

A wolf made his way through the tall grass hunting the old caribou. When he took another step the caribou suddenly looked up at wolves howl. That was when the wolf made his move; he jumped for the caribou's throat and immediately killed it with a clean strike to its jugular. Warthorn couldn't help feel a note of satisfaction through his body. But he did not let it stay with him for long and immediately began heading back to his wife and the rest of the pack. 'I hope Stars alright. I've been hunting since, all of this afternoon!' I thought.

As soon as I walked into the camp his second in command ran up to him. "Philip what is it?" I said.

"Sir, it's happening now!" Philip yelled! And with that I took off like a shot from a hunter's rifle for his den where his wife was.

Once he got there he saw a pile of pure silver fur on her side panting heavily, with another grey she wolf helping her through the pain. Star looked at her husband and through the pain smiled at her love.

"You…Made…it." She panted out. Warthorn went to her and said softly "I wouldn't miss the birth of our pups for anything." Warthorn said, then looked at the other wolf, Christiana, anxiously and asked "How is she?" Christiana checked on Starlark and frowned. 'Something isn't right' Christina thought, but she kept the thought to herself and said instead "Sir, your wife is fine but I'll need to ask you to leave until I come out to get you." Warthorn didn't want to leave his wife's side but knew and trusted Christiana with his wife. "Very well, I'll be back soon," Warthorn said to his wife and left the den.

Warthorn paced anxiously back and forth in the front of his den. 'Christiana knows what she's doing Starlark will be fine as well the pups.' And yet the more he thought about why he was asked to leave the more his mind came up with one idea after the other. He couldn't help but feel that something bad would happen. Warthorn stopped pacing and let out a small growl of anger at himself. 'Oh come off it! Starlark is going to be fine and so are the-'. The thought was cut off as Christiana padded slowly out of the den with a sad expression on her face. Warthorn's heart stopped, he felt a stone lay heavily on it. He quickly walked up to her and asked "What happened, are Starlark and the pups alright?" Warthorn asked with every bit of concern for his wife and children alone. Christiana looked at her oldest friend; she hated to tell him bad news but knew it was her duty as a healer to do so.

"Star is safe." She said. "However," she began as she saw the relief on Warthorn's face turn to anxiety over his pups and her heart went out to him. "Two of the pups were stillborn and the third appears to have been the runt of the litter. Star wants to see you." She said softly. "Thank you, Christiana" said Warthorn as he padded quickly in to the den to see his wife and child.

Starlark rested on her side so that her only pup could have her milk. As she gazed at her only pup Christiana's words echoed through her head. '"Not many runts live but he has a chance considering his parents'."' Starlark didn't say anything to this other than a small "Could you bring Warthorn in please, Christiana?" and then shortly after Christiana left Warthorn walked in looking anxious. However the moment she caught his eye he relaxed and came over and lay down beside her, staring at his only pup with all the love in his heart. "He's beautiful." Was all he could say in a husky voice on the verge of tears. "What should we name him?" She asked. Warthorn looked at the pup, his son, who he noticed had a mixture of his dark grey coat, and streaks of his mother's silver coat. A name came to his mind at the time as Starlark and said "Robert" in unison. They both looked at each in surprise, "How did you know I wanted to name a son Robert?" Warthorn asked. "Because I overheard you and Philip were talking about it and you mentioning it." She replied with a mischievous smile. "Oh, heh." Was the only response Warthorn could respond, hoping she didn't know about the earlier bit of that particular conversation? Starlark then let out a long yawn. "Well I'm going to get some sleep." She said. And put her head down to sleep. "So will I." Warthorn said also feeling tired and knowing that Philip would deal with the caribou- and mostly likely already has. Starlark with her pup nestled safely at her side and her mate right next to her and thought to herself as she looked at her child, 'Christiana's wrong, Robert will grow strong and prove himself to everyone. And I hope I'll be there to see every step of his way to greatness.' And with that she slept.

(Time Skip 3 months)

Starlark and Warthorn were walking through the small forest of their territory. Sunlight streamed through the large canopy of oaks and pines. Ahead of them their little pup was bounding about looking at everything around him with so much excitement that he was squirming with it. Both Star and Warthorn looked on with amusement. Ironically however bother of the young parents figured out quickly that their pup- as adventures as he is- was no fool, three times alone he'd stopped both of his parents from tripping by pointing out hidden pot holes. And even before then when he was only two months old he'd pointed out a wildcat to his father that'd been known to be in the vicinity. Because of this Warthorn had been able to lead a patrol that took care of it before it could do any damage.

'Nothing seems to be able to escape from his sight I swear.' Starlark thought. Robert meanwhile was scenting along the still wet grass of the forest floor. She felt the happiness in her heart grow even more as she watched her son explore the sun filled area.

'This day can't go wrong.' She thought. Just then an alarm howl was heard in the distance. The pack was under attack! She didn't hesitate she ran for her son and picked him up by the scruff and turned to Warthorn who yell "Get him to the den!" and ran to help his wolves fight off the intruders. Starlark ran as fast as she could with her son firmly in the protective grip of her jaws. She could smell Robert's fear scent coming from him and yet he didn't whimper in fear even though he could have and Starlark would have understood completely. After all this was his first raid he'd experienced. And as she had this thought they entered the den.

As they entered the den the sounds of the fight were coming slowly closer. Starlark put Robert down in the back of the den and sat down in from of him. 'Hopefully Warthorn can keep them back.' Starlark thought.

"Mom is daddy going to be alright?" Robert asked. The question brought Starlark back to reality, she needs to reassure her son above all else. She smiled reassuringly at her little son. "Oh don't worry about you father, he's not going down as long as he has you and me to worry about." At that moment Robert says "Who are they?" Starlark quickly turned around, and felt an icy claw pierce her heart. There at the entrance of the den stood five wolves, four of them were completely unknown to her, but the one in the middle of the group she could remember with all the hatred in her heart. Grage, a dusky brown wolf who had only one eye…and at one point the love of her life. She quickly whispered "Robert stay behind me."

Grage took one step forward and said "Well Starlark nice to see your alive, and with an young'un no less!" he said with an evil smile. "What do you want Grage!" Starlark yelled angrily. "Why what I should've done years ago of course!" he responded. She was on high alert, years of fighting teaching her to see the slightest movement as the wolves slowly came forward. She now knew that the assault on the pack was a diversion for Grage to get his belief of vengeance of what had happened to him. He planned to kill both her and her son. And she'd be damned before anyone of them laid a claw on him. That's when she tackled Grage and pushed him back and killed one of the wolves with a quick slash of her claws across his throat and killed another in the same manner. But her luck was out that day because as she finished off the other two she'd taken a grievous wound in the side from the last wolf. And yet she still stood against Grage as he regained his feet. "Hmp, quick as always star, but not quick enough!" Grage yelled out as he landed on her his paw rose to deliver the fatal blow. "Mother!" Robert shouted as he jumped in between them and felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face going across his left eye. The force of the blow was enough to knock him out but not kill him and felt himself slip into darkness. Is all Starlark saw was her son being flung across the den and land unmoving. She felt rage like never before inside of her that she howled. A howl so heart wrenching that even the most cold hearted wolf with ice in his veins would break down in tears. It was met with an equally rage and fury felt howl and she knew her mate was racing to their aid. And with the last of her strength she tore at her killer with her claws and smiled in satisfaction at the feeling of warm hot blood drenching her paws. With effort Grage ran from the dying Starlark. As she lay there bleeding her lifeblood out, Warthorn ran in with three others and saw them both and knew who had done this. He quickly ran to his beloved Star and felt salty tears streaming down his face. Starlark reached out to her husband, who leaned forward to eagerly to hear what his wife's dying words were.

"Warthorn…know that I've always loved you…take care of our son…" She gasped out. The word son a barely heard sound, Warthorn yelled to the three to get Christiana who they then quickly left to get her. Warthorn meanwhile went to his son and kept him close and whispered into his son's ear. "I'll protect you Robert, no matter what I will protect you I promise!"

Robert stood numbly beside his father, Warthorn as he watched his mother's body being lowered into the ground. 'Why couldn't I protect her?' was all that went through his mind. The scar on his face his left eye still hurt every time he blinked. Anger at himself ran through him like a ragging forest fire. And that night on that storm drenched night as the ceremony was completed Robert Silently made his vow of vengeance. 'By the great star wolf I vow I will never let that wolf take another life! I vow that I shall become Stronger so I may hunt him down and make him suffer for every drop of blood he has ever shed! And I shall shed his blood so thickly it will rain with his blood!' And with that the light in Robert's eyes returned. But as a fiery vengeance of blood!


	2. Chapter 1: Fall of a Warrior

**A/N: Heres the next chap.**

Chapter 1

A warrior's death

_(Time skip 8 months)_

_8 months. That's how long it's been since that monster took my mother away from me. Since I had gotten this scar that every time I look at my reflection brings back that memory. Since then I have gotten stronger. _I thought.

And as he had this thought Robert looked at himself again. Ever since his mother's death he had indeed become stronger. Along his chest he had become broader than he thought he could've ever had been. Muscles has grown where there has only been very little. None could call him the strongest, but it was obvious he had a certain wiry strength. That and he were built for speed, he wasn't the fastest, but he could run full out for a few hours with no problem. He'd also had become very cynical and some could even say he was uncaring for his safety. However this has come and gone as well when he was given the rank of Alpha-Omega. After this he was put into a squad who had helped him to bring out his true self, a wolf who loves to have fun and spend time with his friends and family.

As to the ranking system of the War-eye clan it was a lot more militaristic in descending order from highest to lowest ranking.

General: Head Alpha/Chieftain

Alpha: Squad leader

Alpha-Omega: The War-Eye's version of a Beta, second in command of a squad, this is Robert's point in any squad because he's proving to be a good leader in his squad and only because of his age his he not given the position of an Alpha, Again you earn these ranks.

Omicron: The recon of the group or scout- sometimes called both- this is Robert's position in the squad as well because of his quickness to take notice of anything out of the ordinary on any given day.

Omega: Medic, omegas work differently here, they are the clan-packs healers as well as peacekeepers bit they do know how to fight as well as any other position, so if you will a combat medic. And Roberts' friend Dante ran this position, though for a time Robert ran this position as well so he knows at least basic first aid.

And finally, Zeta: The, majority of the War-eye's forces, an equivalent of a private and corporal.

As for Robert he was contemplating of his very first mission. It was a simple patrol mission. Nothing major and yet it had gone so wrong for there had been an ambush. And yet it had been that very mission that sealed all of his squad mates as friends for life.

His mind ranged back to that day just a few months ago. He remembered it especially since it had been the first day that he'd met Eva- who at the mere thought of her a broad smile appeared on his face that could only be described as being love sick.

I walked into the clearing where I was supposed to meet my squad and squad leader. We'd been told that he'd be late in advance so I decided I'd take the time to meet and get to know my squad mates. A few I already knew well. My squad mates consisted of eight wolves, nine counting me. Their names were Dante, Barge, Drake, Calin, Malcolm, and Eva, Coal, Dragoon, and me.

Dante, was the medic of the group. He carried around a large pouch on his left foreleg that held all of the herbs he needed to get a wolf back on his or her feet. He was a pure white wolf with ruby red eyes. Many wolves were put off by this- though oddly enough many she-wolves found this attractive- because he had a look evil. This is the not the case however for though he is a bit morbid and sometimes in a depressed mood, under all that was a loyal friend who any one could count on.

Barge is a Zeta, and he defiantly looks it. He was a rust colored wolf who was very muscular. However this did not make him dumb in the least, indeed many thought he was slow. But in truth he was a wolf who thought methodically. He's also one of my first friends ever and helped through my mother's death.

Calin is an Omicron just like me but not an Alpha-Omega. In every squad there are at least two Omicrons so they could back each other up in case of trouble until back up arrives. But usually by then the two of them together could either take down the attackers- or are dead. But usually it was the first or the rest of the squad arrives. He also knew him considering that they thought of themselves as brothers because Calin looked a lot like me. The only difference was in appearance in that he had light grey fur accentuated by streaks of red fur. Both a friend and a brother as far as I was concerned.

Coal, however I didn't see much of though. He was a dark coated wolf with speckles of ash colored fur. It gave him a somewhat regale appearance, especially since when he spoke he sounded it. He could get anybody to hear him at any moment because his voice was rough and yet had a gentle lit to it that could get anyone to follow him. But I still consider him a friend because he has helped me on more than one occasion and is like my adviser. And yet he's willing to follow my orders as well. It's a little confusing when he's a fellow Alpha-Omega like me but is willing to let me have control of the group. I don't know if he's only doing it because someday I'll take over the clan when my father dies or what. But I still consider him a good friend.

Then you have Drake and Malcolm, the shadow wolf twins. Drake is a jet black wolf with emerald green eyes. And is a joker but is serious if the situation demands it. Sometimes he gets under my fur but is a true friend no matter what. As is his brother Malcolm who is a lot more serious than his brother, he has the same jet black fur as Drake however his eyes almost are gray almost going into white. Their roles were different to the rest of the group in that they were shadow wolves. Assassins, who had no problem of letting their opponents never, know that they are there. I'm actually glad that there here because not to many wolves get the positions and those that do are very good in a fight.

There's also Dragoon our squad leader. He was a grey wolf who had seen a lot of action. I was also glad to have someone like him leading us because if something does go wrong he had no idea how'd he react to the situation, and liked the fact that this wolf experienced in all kinds of situations.

And finally- Eva, the moment I saw her I swear my heart skipped two beats. She is a light grey coated wolf who had a jet black glossy stripe going across her whole back from the base of her neck to the tip of her tail. She has sea-green eyes, which to me were absolutely stunning. Along with this is that she was a Alpha-Omega wolf as well, though at the moment I could've cared less if she'd been a Zeta. In the most classical of terms it was love at first sight. And of course that's the moment our squad leader shows up finally.

"Form up recruits!" I heard a wolf yell out in a loud parade ground baritone voice. And I quickly got in line and found myself next to Dante and Barge. Our squad leader walked up down our line inspecting everyone of us.

Then stopped in the middle of the recruits, turned to us and yelled out "Recruits, what is the goal of the War-eye!?"

_ This is easy, even a War-eye pup could answer this_. We all yelled out in complete unison "Sir, to serve and protect our fellow War-eyes sir!"

He just nodded and said "Dang right you lot. But remember that you are not alone in this. Look to the wolf next to you." He said. I looked to both my right and left at Barge and Dante and we both nodded to each other. We knew each other- and I wanted to know more about Eva but knew that wouldn't happen now because, one this was a mission and two I was a an Omicron so that meant I'd be ahead of the group with Calin ready to spring any traps that maybe waiting for us.

"The wolf next to you is your life blood; if he or she dies you die with them. So watcheach others' backs out there. Understood?" Dragoon said.

"Sir, yes sir!" we yelled out with renewed vigor. He nodded in satisfaction at these recruits. They understood it.

"Now let's move out!" he yelled out once more. And together the eight of us stood up and marched out following our commanding officer. We weren't to know what would be waiting for us on this patrol mission.

_ We were already halfway done with the patrol and not a single sign of enemy movement._ I thought as I padded fifty meters ahead of the group. Right now we were in the middle of the forest in our territory. The same forest that was where the worst day of my life started, he pushed the grim thought from his mind and focused on scanning with his eyes for any sign of movement in the undergrowth and shadows of the oaks and pines.

I look to my left and see Calin coming over to me. _Has he seen something?_ I thought. But by the way he was walking and his body language he was calm. That and the mischievous smile on his face told me enough.

"So what do you think of her?" he said with a smile.

I looked at him suspiciously, he was up to something, I knew him well enough to know that much.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked deciding to play his game. They were almost out of the forest and the rest of it was a plain and then once we'd cleared that we were done. That and I wanted to get my mind off my grim thoughts seemed to come from nowhere.

"You know, Eva!" he said. That caught me so off guard that I actually stumbled a bit. I wasn't really expecting that kind of a question to come from my friend. _How the heck does he know I have a crush on her? _I asked myself_. Duh, because you just told him smart guy! _My mind answered for me.

"Ha-ha, so you do have a crush on her! I knew it." He said with a self satisfied expression.

"So what, get back to your position before the Alpha reprimands us will you?" I countered. It was the best I could come up with. Calin just chuckled as he got back into position.

But before he did that he had a few more questions. And he knew id answer them. "Do you plan on asking her out?" he said with an innocent smile.

I decided id humor him. "I planned on getting to know her a little bit before I did that." I replied. At that he raised an eyebrow and started chuckling. I shook my head "You know Calin some days you can be a real pain in the tail." I told him

"Yea, but at least I can fight just as well as you oh mighty Alpha-Omega." He said with a snort of laughter as we walked back into position. Though in reality Calin was and is the better fighter than me. I preferred to use stealth as an ally, whereas he used blinding attacks. It is one of the main reasons why we worked so well together as a recon team, because we know each other's strengths and weaknesses.

(Eva's P.O.V)

Meanwhile back at the squad Eva was somewhat beside herself. _That wolf,_ she tried to remember his name…Robert that's it! She couldn't understand why her mind kept going back to the handsome wolf no matter how much she tried not to think of him. _Did I just think he's handsome!? _I couldn't believe I'd even thought that! I'd never seen a guy that get to me like that. _Gha! Girl focus on the mission!_ When suddenly Barge- the wolf I was walking beside- tensed up in alarm then immediately relaxed. I then noticed that the rest of the group did as well and what'd I missed.

"Barge, what'd I miss?" I asked wanting to know and also wanting to start a conversation with him to know more about Robert. He started, not expecting the question. He'd thought everyone saw is whatever it was apparently.

"You didn't see it?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Oh, well Robert stumbled that's all."

"Oh.", was the only answer I could come up with. "Say Barge can you tell me anything about Robert at all?" He paused and then said "Alright what'cha wants to know?" he asked.

I thought real quick and asked "What is Robert's past like? Is all I know is that he is the son of the General."

"Well I do know that he's had it rough in the first few months of his life but that's up to Robert to tell you sorry." He said with a shrug.

"No problem I was just wondering that's all." I said this as I was moving up but then Barge said "However, one thing I don't have a problem with telling you is that I'm certain that Robert has a crush on you." He said with a mischievous smile and made his way over to Dante who was carrying a herb pouch on his left forearm. This had everything he needed to get a wolf back up on his or her feet.

I was caught off guard by this. _Robert may have a crush on me?_ Was all that went through my in head. And that settled it for me that if he didn't make the first move I would. And at that moment was when we heard Robert yell out "Calin lookout!" and instinct took over and we raced to help out squad mates. Only to find ourselves surrounded. A wolf was running at me for the kill. _Damn it!_ Then Dragoon got in between us and took a nasty blow to the neck.

_(Robert's P.O.V) _

I yelled out "Calin lookout!" This was actually a code system for Omicrons. I had noticed some movement in the bushes and realized that it was a wolf heading towards me! But not Calin, though that wasn't to say that there wasn't one about to attack him, but that was what the code was for, to do three things. One to get your fellow Omicron to know there is danger, two to get your squad to know there was danger, and three to prepare the Omicrons for the fight. It was never a good idea to go into a fight tensed up. And I knew that this wasn't going to be an easy fight either and braced myself as two wolves charged out at me. _Well this will prove interesting._ I thought grimly.

As the faster of the two ran at me and lunged I dodge and ran my claws along his side as he moved past me. It was far from a fatal wound albeit it'd be painful. Then Calin took him for me and now I only had one wolf to contend with. He made a quick swipe at my throat which I dodged without much effort. He then made a desperate lunge at me, which was both his first and last mistake. He'd mistimed the lunge and, as he came down to earth in front of me, I reared up on my hind legs and used the momentum of my forelegs to push his head onto the ground to, stun him and get him on my level, and bit into the base of his skull killing him instantly. I quickly turned around to help Calin only to see him finish off his enemy with a swipe of his claws across his throat.

I quickly ran over when we heard a yell to us. We both saw the squad under attack! By a tree we could see Eva and Barge holding off four wolves while Dante was tending to a wound in Dragoon's neck. Coal and the others were attacked by other wolves but weren't having any problem holding them at bay. So we rushed to help Barge and Eva. Calin charged one wolf who was about to bite onto Barge's leg who was grappling with a wolf- and winning. I charged at the one that was attacking on Eva's left and pounced on his back just before he attacked her as she was busy fighting off the other wolf. The wolf's right shoulder broke under the unexpected impact and howled in pain before I bit him in the base of the skull, ending his pain forever. I quickly got up to see Eva dispatch the enemy she-wolf with a quick bite to her throat and a sharp retort of. "I would've torn out your liver out you swine if you would've given me the chance!" and that increased my opinion of her even more. I was about to say "Nice move." When I felt me going to ground from some weight and I voice saying "Time to die son of Warthorn!" the wolf whispered in my ear. I wasn't afraid.

_(Eva's P.O.V) _

Just when I kill the wolf that was attacking me I couldn't resist saying "I would've torn out your liver out you swine if you would've given me the chance!" When I look up at Robert who was about to say something, a wolf lands on his back ready to kill him! I didn't hesitate, I charged the wolf and hot him off Robert also killing the wolf with a slash across his throat.

"Thanks for the help." Robert said with a pained smile. He had a wound on his shoulder though it looked minor. "You'll live." I said with a smile.

"Hey I know that, it's Dragoon that I'm worried about!" Dante yelled out. And I'd remembered the wound to his neck had suffered, and we quickly ran over to them. The others were quick to get rid of the others, their blood stained the grass. "What's wrong" I asked and judging from the looks of both Robert and Dante it wasn't good.

"He's not going to make it." Robert said with a hitch in his voice.

_(Robert's P.O.V)_

I'd seen that wound before or something like it. "He's not going to make it." I said with a hitch in my voice. Eva looked at me in the eyes and saw the truth there, we all could see it right in front of us. Dragoon, our squad leader was dying. It's the only reason why Dante stopped trying to staunch the bleeding. Then we heard a cough and voice accentuated with pain say "Now don't you all start getting sentimental on me."

Dragoon said with effort, "I am not going to have you lot crying over my dead body."

"But sir-"Eva started to say but Dragoon but her off "No buts missy! You all did well out there. And let none tell you differently! You all watched each other's backs and got away with virtually unscathed!" he said fighting for breath. Which was true, the wounds that we did have were minor and nowhere near serious. " I … Can… say that I'm proud … to have seen you lot fight… and you Dante trying to help no matter what… the only thing I have to say is… your all dismissed recruits…" And with these words he passed with "recruits" a barely audible sound.

_(Back to normal time) _

After that I took command because I was the only one not in shock. We took Dragoon's body back to camp where he was buried with full honors. As for me, I'll never forget that wolf even though I only knew him that day. He showed courage in death where others would've showed fear. As for me and Eva we did go out- four times. That had been a month after the ambush. I still couldn't believe it. I'd been happier in the past three months than I can remember. And on his third date with her shed asked him about his past, he decided to tell her everything. That was when he broke down. Telling Eva everything in my mind from speaking softly to yelling into the night, letting out all my sorrow and grief and rage id been holding in me since that day that monster Grage took my mother from me. Until I was a shell, an empty shell silently weeping. And what did she do? She comforted me, hugging me until I had finally regained control of myself. That was the day life from the dark cloud that had claimed it. She didn't judge me or anything other than comforted me. And on our fourth date- I could feel that ridiculous smile at the mere thought!- they had finally kissed. When they did he had never more alive! It felt like all of the darkness that was left in him was dispelled only to be replaced by peace and joy. And it was all from just being with Eva! I couldn't believe that I had actually kissed the most gorgeous wolf in the whole clan!

Which then reminded me to step it up or id be late for our fifth date. As I hurried to where we had agreed to meet, I wondered how I was going to tell her my feelings for her.

I planned on telling her my love for me. I'd already have gone through my fears about this. I believed that she loved me back. For me the fact that she had stood there as I had emptied all of my feelings out of me, and hadn't said a word. She just listened to me with a completely understanding look. It was the only reason why I had revealed what I had been holding in my heart for that long. And know I was happier than I had been in a long time. And that was when I realized I was at the clearing where we agreed to meet. And I saw the most gorgeous sight ever.


	3. Chapter 2: A Love Gained

Chapter 2: A Love Gained

In the middle of the clearing stood a wolf in a beam of moonlight, her coat was combed smooth and silky. And when she looked at me the light of the moon caught her eyes so beautifully it almost looked as if the whole clearing was suffused by the light green glow of her eyes.

This was going through my head before I realized that my mouth was wide open and was staring at Eva like that. I quickly shook off the moment, feeling slightly nervous, and walked up to her.

"Hi." She said with a smile that made me smile even more if that was possible. "Wow." Was all I that I could say. And I meant it.

She gave me a bemused look and asked "Wow, what?"

I felt the blood rush into my face. "Um…well…wow in that I come here to find my date. And I find this beautiful angel right in front of me." I said with a sly smile.

She blushes and giggled softly. I swear that every time I hear her giggle that it is the cutest thing I have ever heard.

Then she looks at me slyly and says "Oh really, well I was sitting here waiting for my date to show up. Not a handsome wolf such as yourself." She gestured to my glossy coat.

Indeed I did look fancy, even more so than I normally do on our dates. My coat I had washed vigorously and thoroughly till it was glossy, I still look rugged but nice. Which is why I felt embarrassed slightly when she said I looked handsome.

I blushed at this and once more heard that cute giggle. I coughed and said "So, ah, what did you want to do?"

She seemed to think about it with her head tilted as well. I also noticed that her left ear was twitching. _Huh, she only ever does that when she's nervous. _I thought when she spoke.

"Nothing really I just thought we could just sit and talk a bit." She said with that cute smile.

"Sure, that actually sounds like a good idea." I said. For me this would give me a chance to build my courage to tell her my feelings.

We had been talking for a couple of hours now and soon we had nothing to say. So we just laid there staring at the stars and trees. It was late autumn so many of the trees were bare. So I mostly watched two things, the stars- and Eva.

To say I believe that Eva is the most beautiful creature ever is an understatement.

"Their beautiful aren't they?" she said. I knew she meant the stars but I said "They are- but not as beautiful as you." I said in a soft voice. She visibly blushed and asked "Really?" to which I decided I would tell her now. "Yes Eva, really because…" I trailed off losing some of my nerve and some of my old fear came back that she didn't love me back.

"Because what?" she asked wanting to know looking me in the eyes. I looked deeply into hers and what I saw renewed my resolve to tell her.

"Because you are the bravest and most beautiful wolf I have ever known. You were the only one who was willing to hear what was in my heart. And over these past few months I've realized one thing. Eva…" I paused gaining a breath "I love you." I said, and then closed my eyes afraid to see her reaction. Then I'm tackled to the ground and feel her kiss me.

Then she told me "I love you to." with only love in her voice. Then we kissed again and we closed our eyes to savor it.

Once we had our moment we just sat down together and enjoyed the evening. We sat there for an hour not saying a word just enjoying each other's company. And then we heard the howling.

We both looked up "Did you hear that?" I said.

"Shush, listen." Then we heard it, screams and the sounds of War-cries… and laughter, a demonic laughter that I had not heard for nearly a year.

"Come on!" Eva yelled as she ran towards the sounds of the melee with me right on her heels.

Once we got back to the outskirts of the camp, is all that there was to greet us a scene from hell itself. There were Blood crawlers everywhere! Killing our clan mates in a completely horrific fashion, not even the pups were spared.

But my eyes were focused on the wolf in the middle of the clearing. Grage, and at his feet in a barely recognizable heap, was my father. Warthorn, Dead.

**A/N: Yes Warthorns dead. Im sry about this shorter chap. but i need time to think of the next chap and how im going to do this. Its going to be pretty long which is why I wanted to get this out now instead of waiting a week to. Well that and this story is running parrele to "Kate's Story" by HLK and me and him are working together on this becuase he's using Robert.**


	4. Chapter 3: A love lost

**A/N this is a warning for anyone who may have a light stomach. There will be blood in this and some scenes are descriptive.**

Chapter 3: A love Lost

We both stood there before I felt rage come into my heart. Weighing it down until it couldn't feel any sympathy for those I was about to kill.

"Let's get in there!" Eva yelled right beside me. I looked at her; her eyes were taking on the blood lust that affects every War-eye in any confrontation. I could also feel it coursing through my veins. We both wanted to feel their blood under our paws.

"Let's go." Was all I said, and we both lunged into the fray. Two Blood Crawlers were tearing a dead War-eye apart, practically eating the body with how they were attacking it, and with a feeling of outrage I realized it was Philip, my fathers' best and most trusted friend. The wolf I viewed as my uncle. I charged at one of the wolves while Eva attacked the other cannibalizing Philips body. I tore at the wolf's throat; I could feel the arterial spray hit my face. I then turned to see Eva nearly tear the left foreleg of the other wolf off in one hit. The wolf howled before Eva she ended its miserable life once and for all.

"He deserved that." She said to me. I grunted in agreement and we both leapt back into the fight.

"Robert, Eva over here we need your help!" we heard a wolf yell over the mêlée. We had been fighting for what has felt like hours. For every one of the Blood Crawlers that we killed another two seemed to come to replace them. But we turned to look for the wolf who yelled out our names, and we saw our squad mates trying to fight off a hoard of enemies! We both quickly ran to their aid and began to attack the wolves trying to surround them.

We were capable of pushing the enemy so far back that we were capable of stopping to catch our breaths.

"Thanks for that, we didn't know how much longer wed be able to fight them off!" Drake panted out.

"We thought you guys were dead!" Eva said with relief in her voice.

"Huh? Us? Come on Eva you know that we can take these son of a guns just fine." Barge said in a failed attempt to tell a joke.

"Either way let me see your guys' wounds so you don't bleed to death." Dante said after bandaging up a cut on his foreleg. Robert couldn't help but think of him as a Omicron with it on. _Hell of a random thought. _I thought.

"Robert I'm sorry." Coal said with anguish in his voice.

"Don't be mate it's not your fault." I said to my friend.

"Roberts right mate its' not your fault, that goes to the snake that has holed up on that ridge." Malcolm said pointing to the formation ahead of us with at least 50 wolves guarding the entrance to get up there.

"So _he's_ up there isn't he?" I asked.

"Yep, and with his little spy too, the cowards won't come down to say hello to us but they feel fine with sending their lackeys out at us." Dante said with anger in his voice while he was tending to a cut on Eva's shoulder.

That news took Eva by surprise but not me because my father had warned me about the possibility.

"So my father was correct after all." I said not caring to keep it a secret any more.

Eva looked at me and asked "You knew?" she said with some feeling. That hurt me more than any blow.

"Yes but there wasn't any concrete proof otherwise we would have been hunting him down." I said.

She nodded "I understand." which I was glad for because I didn't like keeping secrets from her like that, it made me feel like a coward.

"Either way we need to get take down Grage!" I said to my friends hoping that they would agree to it.

"Cut off the head the body will die… yea I agree… payback time!" they all said.

"So how are we going to get through those wolves?" Barge said looking at me.

"We'll have to be fast but if we attack and just keep moving forward that we should be able to get through them." I replied.

They all looked like it wouldn't work. They were all young'uns they just weren't sure that they could do this. But then Coal step forward and said "You know what, I'm in, I feel like tearing apart some of them for the wolves that we lost this day. Robert I got your back no matter what. But you and Eva are the ones who are going to have to fight him." Coal said to me looking me into the eyes.

The others all looked at each other and nodded at one another and said "We're in." they said with a light of determination in their eyes. And I looked to Eva and saw only determination in her eyes. These were my friends and each of us loved each other, because we were all a family to one another.

I nodded and yelled "Then let's go!" And we all ran at the enemy wolves.

We met them with a crash of snarls and fangs. It was a complete success as we began to cut a path to the ridge. The enemy couldn't stop our charge as we used each other's momentum to propel ourselves through their ranks. Once we go to the path leading up to Grage and whoever the traitor was the others turned to face the enemy and began to hold them at bay. I stopped to look at my friends one last time in case I didn't survive this battle and watched as they fought them back to give me and Eva, who was up ahead of me a little, time to take down Grage once and for all.

"Come on Robert they can take care of themselves!" Eva yelled at me and I turned and ran up the path with her to fight!

"You don't have to help me in this if you don't want to you know." I told her though I knew what her reaction was going to be.

"What!? Are you insane!? I'm not leaving you to fight that monster on your own Robert. We do this together." She said with determination and fury mixed into her words.

I smiled grimly at her "I knew you'd say that but I wanted to give you a chance out."

She matched my smile with her own "When are you going to realize I can take care of us both? Remember that were both in this together." She said this as she came closer and gave me a quick kiss.

"Alright." I said with a sad smile. She's the only one that can bring out my true self with no effort at all.

"Just promise me you'll be careful. He likes to send in his lackeys first." I said with all of the contempt for the hated Blood Crawler in my voice.

"I promise, now let's make this son of a bitch pay. I'm going to rip out his eyes and shove them down his throat really."

I stood there for a second then followed her chuckling, then said "Have I told you of how much I love you?"

She demurred for a moment and said "I believe you have."

"Well I'm going to say it again, I love you Eva."

"I love you to Robert." She said with a smile.

Then the bitch mentioned said "Well not isn't that sweet boys?" Grage said with a crooked smile.

I turned to him to give him a sharp retort when I saw someone I wasn't expecting. "Malak?" I asked, confused because standing right next to Grage was a dark grey wolf with streaks of white and had emerald green eyes with a chunk of flesh missing out of his right ear.

"Long time no see Robert." Malak said with an evil smile.

"What the hell are you doing with Grage?!" I yelled and Eva looked just as angry and mad as me.

What Malak said next only confirmed what we expected. "You know it was a lot harder than I thought it was to get thirty Blood Crawlers into War-eye territory to kill its best warriors, but I did!" he said and began to laugh insanely.

"You were the spy?!" I yelled out. I was shocked because Malak was viewed as one of the most loyal of wolves to the clan. "Yes of course it was me you idiot!" he snarled. I snarled back harder.

Then Grage made a single gesture with his paw, and about twenty wolves jumped out from where they were hiding! He then said "Kill them."

Both sides rushed us, five of them falling before us but a sixth wolf lunged at Eva, and she fell off the edge of the of the ridge.

"Robert!" I heard her scream and I turned from killing another wolf to see her fall into space before I could do anything.

"EVA NOOO!" I screamed running up to the edge of where she had fallen.

_NO, NO, NO! _I raged through my head. I had failed…I had failed twice now to protect those who were dearest to me. First my mother, then my father, and now my friends and the only love of my life! That's when the world went red to me…I howled. A howl so rage filled so angry so hate filled it would be remembered amongst those who it for the rest of their lives.

Robert turned to the wolves behind him and what they saw froze their blood solid.

Roberts left eye was blood red with rage at the wolves that are responsible for the death of his love.

"What are you all waiting for? Kill him!" Grage roared at his wolves.

For many of them those would be the last words that they would hear.

As they rushed forward Robert lashed out at one then another till he was moving amongst them, killing every one of them in his path. The last one who had any nerve in him was killed with a giant hole in the side of his neck. Only four wolves remained and they were not about to fight the bloody figure before them. Their allies' blood stained the ground before their feet. Then Robert growled and that was the incentive they needed to run for their lives with their tails in between their legs.

"Get back here you cowards!" Grage yelled. "Gha! No matter I shall deal with you myself." He said with a evil smile knowing he was fresh for the confrontation.

As for Robert he hadn't gotten out completely away unscathed, he had many wounds all over his body, though most were minor. "Bring it." Robert said in a low threatening growl.

That was when Grage lunged and got Robert onto his back, paw raised to deliver the death blow. The fight barely lasted three seconds. Robert grabbed Grage by the hind legs and rolled him over onto his back and clawed out his heart where his old wound was. The same wound Starlark delivered to him.

Any creature with in a league could hear Grage's blood curdling screams before he finally pasted.

Then Robert turned his eyes on Malak. Malak began to run only to feel the weight of Robert on his back and his scruff in his teeth. He believed he was about to die, then Robert spoke.

"I'm not going to kill you Malak only because I'm not a murderer like you are. But I will give you something to remember me by." And with those hate filled words Robert scoured slowly down Malak's back from the base of his neck to the base of his tail with his claws. Malak howled in pure agony before Robert finally released him and allowed him to run off like a bat out of hell.

I fought back the blood lust that had token me. Only to be met with despair. _Everyone, Everything is dead!._I thought to myself. I looked out into the camp that the ridge overlooked and saw only death and destruction there. I prayed that this was all a horrible dream but I knew that it wasn't. Eva…my love, was lost to me.

I felt hot tears of rage and despair course down my face. Then I howled once more, I howled all of my grief and rage into that one howl that it shadowed my own mother's howl when she thought I had died that day.

Then I felt myself running. I didn't care where I just wanted to leave this place of pain and death at last and I never wanted to see it ever again.

_I have failed, I have failed, I have failed…_ was all I could hear in my head and it made me run all the faster. I had failed to protect Eva…my love lost.


	5. Chapter 4: Blood along the dens

**A/N hey crow wolf here this chapter is where he does end up in the Western Packs territory. You may notice something when it happens.** ** watch?v=TbyUXqB66R8 this song goes well with the poem I'm putting in here. Just put it in goggle search and it should be the first thing up the song is Falling inside the black by skillet. Btw the way I did make the poem it is also on my profile title is 'blood along the dens'.**

Chapter 4

Pain, that's all I feel now. Pain in my heart so hot it feels like a claw of iron on fire is shearing its way through me, my love dead.

I have been running for I don't know how long now. Is all I see is death all around me, the blood I have shed this haunting me. My friends seeing them fighting countless odds and I did nothing to help.

A poem rang through my head as I ran not wanting to stop. Wanting something to kill me and end my misery at last. But nothing would happen. I just kept running with that damn poem running through my head.

It felt as if it was telling me to keep running, I don't know why I can run this long and still live. Why can't this pain stop, the words of the poem ran through my head as I ran giving me a melancholy strength and endurance, but only brought back the memories of that day.

As I run,

From those that have shed blood,

From my faintest of memories,

To those that are crisp and clear,

War for me is an excuse to,

Shed the blood of innocents,

Along the dens,

And though I am trained a warrior,

And have killed before,

War is the one thing that I can say that I hate,

For none win in the end of the war,

We are all losers,

And now in this war that the War-eye fought,

Has shattered everything I care about,

From my mother who died defending me,

From my friends who died with fang and claw,

Dante I shall never forget,

Calin like a brother I shall never forget you,

Drake the swift I shall never forget,

Malcolm the wary I shall never forget,

Barge I shall never forget,

Coal the wolf wiser than his years I shall never forget you,

But there is one who I will NEVER forget!,

My one true love,

Eva you're the only one,

Who dared to understand my pain and sorrow,

And I shed the blood of those who took your life,

As you fell from that cliff,

My rage knew no bounds,

I sought only peace for not me,

But for all of our packs,

And I have failed to protect,

Those that mean everything to me,

So with a howl of rage I flee this place,

Of ice, of blood, of death,

I run to look for peace in my life,

If not happiness,

All I want is you Eva,

And peace,

Why can't I have both?,

Is it too much to ask for?,

I can live with some darkness,

But there MUST be light in one's life,

And YOU were my light,

This place is only of death,

And I will live for you my one and only,

Until we are reunited as one,

And yet my fevered mind tells me I am wrong,

And you still yet live,

And a dream of my farther,

Warthorn,

Tells me my trials of suffering are now over,

And that two gifts await,

One of a new home and one of a love thought lost,

As I run I remember the blood along the dens of my pack,

And I vow to never allow that to happen ever again wherever I may end up.

This was all that would go through my mind. But I started to think panting the whole while. _A love thought lost? What on earth could tha-._

My thinking was interrupted when I grey wolf all of a suddenly entered my field of vision and a voice yelled out "Winston look out!" and a blonde blur entered my field of vision and a paw hit me across my head and I felt a sharp pain and then the world went blank, not dark but blank.

(Outside of Robert's P.O.V)

"Eve what in the world!?" Winston yelled when he saw his wife jump out and knocked the wolf that almost tackled him out.

"He looked like he was about to attack you, and if he did I was going to tear his lungs out and shove them down his throat!" Eve said with a twitch in her eye.

Winston looked at his wife wide eyed before saying "Eve look at the wolf, he doesn't even look like he's been asleep for a week!"

And as Eve always did immediately turned her mood around and said "then we should get him back to the den so I can have a look at him and see what we can do." And they both picked up the wolf together to be carried back to the den. 'That looks like a nasty scar.' Winston couldn't help thinking when he saw the wolf's face.


	6. Chapter 5: A new home

Chapter 5: A new home

_Screams, growls, snarling, and evil laughing, that's all I could hear as I moved through the territory killing Blood Crawlers left and right. Then I hear someone scream out "Robert!" and I turn I see Grage with a dying wolf at his feet. Eva._

"No!" I yelled out as I woke up. I was trying to both catch my breath and surroundings. I was in a den, though none that was familiar to me, although I could detect the scents of wolves that weren't here to long ago.

'So where could they have gone?' I asked myself but then a shadow fell over the entrance of the den. I looked quickly to see who was there and saw a grey wolf with light blue eyes standing at the entrance.

"Glad to see you up. I was afraid that your maybe dead." The wolf said with a smile.

"Some could say with what I've been through I should be dead." I said cryptically, he raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything.

"You know you can relax, you aren't in any danger here." He said with a reassuring smile.

I had been standing at attention since this wolf had entered because, one this was his den, and two he had an air of authority about him that can only be attributed to a chieftain.

"Sorry" I said standing somewhat more at ease but not to the point of relaxation. "Where I come from we're supposed to stand at attention when a higher up approaches us." I explained.

"Oh, very well then, in any case my name is Winston, head Alpha of the western pack."

At which point I thanked the spirit of my father for teaching me that a Head Alpha was another version to the War-eyes General, which meant that this wolf was the leader of this pack whose territory I'm in.

"An honor to meet you sir, my names Robert." I said.

He smiled "Robert? A nice name, so Robert could you tells me where you came from and what pack you're from?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Well I come from up north, Alaska to be more precise. As to my pack I'm just going to say that I'm an enforced free lance."

At which Winston seemed confused "Free lance?" he asked.

"Sorry, lone wolf, a free lance was my pack's version of it."

"Ah, so you a lone wolf, are you looking for a pack to join?" Winston asked thinking 'He looks like a fighter, with how the eastern wolves been acting lately were going to need wolves like him.'

I tilted my head at that, my life had had bad luck, to say the least, from the start but perhaps this was a second chance to live my life over again and restart.

"If you'll have me but there's some kind of a catch isn't there?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him. You didn't grow up as a pack leaders' son without learning some diplomacy.

Winston gave me a rueful smile and said "Well yes I have to see if my wife will be ok with it but I wanted to make sure if you wanted to join us or not. And here she is now." He said as a tan wolf padded into the den.

"Winston honey I see you've been keeping our guest company." She said.

"Yes dear, Eve this is Robert. Robert this is my wife Eve." Winston said introducing us to each other.

I stood at attention and said "An honor to meet you ma'Am." then stood at ease again.

"Robert would like to join our pack dear, if you are alright with it."

Eve smiled and said "Very well, what rank are you Robert?" she asked.

"I am an alpha-omega and omicron ma'am." I said.

Once again they both looked confused. "What kind of ranks are those?" she asked.

I gave them a brief summary of what the ranking system was in my pack and what their roles were.

"Oh, well then I'm afraid that we just can't just give you a rank then. We have what we call alpha school so do you mind going through it to see if you're an Alpha, Beta, or Omega?" Winston asked.

I have to say I was a little bit confused by this but decided to go along with it.

"Alright, whatever I have to do." I said deciding to take the opportunity to see if I could make some friends in this 'alpha school'.

"Very well then I'll show you to where your den is." Winston said motioning for me to follow him.

"Oh but before you both go I do have one thing to say to you Robert." Eve said and we both turned to her.

"I just wanted you to know that if you cause any trouble in our pack that I will tear off your tail and shove it down your throat." Eve said to me smiling sweetly.

Winston's eyes went wide but I did could be constituted as being insane. I laughed…a cracked and pain filled laugh that hinted to both of them that my past was filled with pain.

I smiled grimly at her and said "With all due respect ma'am I'm not about to cause any problems. And for me anyone could threaten with the worst of things but I've already had the worst thing that could happen to a wolf already happen to me." I told her and padded out of the den following Winston.

After some distance away from the den Winston said "That was dangerous of what you did back there."

I sighed "I know sir, believe me I did know."

Once again Winston wondered about this wolf and decided to question him.

"What exactly happened to you Robert." He asked stopping right in front of me facing me.

I was about to not say what happened to me but decided it was better to since I said that to his wife.

"Alright I'll tell you sir, but can we keep moving its getting dark." Which was true, the sun was going down.

Winston nodded and we moved forward again. As we walked I told him of everything that had happened to me on that blood soaked night.

Winston looked shocked at first then sad but seemed to see that I needed to get this off my chest and listened attentively as I told him my story.

Finally we arrived at what is to be my den just as I finished my narrative.

"So now you know my story." I told him sadly.

He looked at me in sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that all happened to you Robert."

I sighed "That's one of the reasons why I was more than willing to join you sir, because I see this as a second chance."

Winston smiled sadly at me "I understand." Was all he said as he started to leave.

Then a thought came to me "Sir?" I said to get his attention.

Winston turned to me with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Why did you want to know about my past so much?" I asked wanting to know.

Winston then sighed and replied with a smile "The alpha school class you're going to join has one of daughters in it and I wanted to know the wolf that I'd be sending with her class. Now I suggest you get some rest because you'll be meeting some new wolves in a few weeks and you're going to need to build up your strength." He said with a smile indicating my coat and some of my ribs that were showing.

I looked at myself and said "Your right about that." I said chuckling with a smile.

"Well goodnight sir." I said padding into my den.

"Goodnight Robert." I heard Winston say to me padding off.

I entered my new den, it was a medium sized den with a high ceiling, since it was in the side of a hill, and outside I could hear the sound of a small stream nearby that I had also seen as we neared my den.

I then went outside to get some grass and leaves to make a bed for myself.

After I had gotten all of my materials I then constructed a bed big enough for two and padded onto it and circled three times before finally laying down on it.

The more I looked at my den the more I could swear that it looked a lot like the den that I had shared with my dad before all of that had happened to us all. I quickly shook off the melancholy feeling and turned my mind to other matters, waiting for sleep to take me.

But before sleep did take me I thought about what Eva would think of me willing to go on with my life. At the thought I made a small of laughter, _she would kill me if I didn't get on with my life._ I thought as sleep claimed me. Thankfully my mind and sleep were free of any dreams allowing me to be ready for whatever the future brought.


	7. Chapter 6: A new friend

**A/N: Greetings once again. Here is the newest chap. And is a little but more peaceful. I'll be introducing a new OC in this one, Kenny and the OC was given to me to use with permission from Humphrey Loves Kate. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: A new friend

I woke us with the sun steaming into my eyes through the entrance of my den in the western pack. I got up and stretched and yawned in the same movement.

I had been in the western pack now for a few weeks and had met some wolves here and there. One of them was this one wolf named Humphrey, an Omega, and he and his friends, Salty, Shaky, and Mooch, showed me this game they had invented called log sledding a few days ago now. That particular game had almost killed me.

"So how does this work?" I asked as the five of us got into a hollowed out piece of bark.

"It's simple," Humphrey answered, "We sit in this log and go down the hill, is all we have to do is dodge any rock and trees that get in our way." He explained to me, excited about this ride.

I looked at him dubiously "And your telling me this is completely safe?" I asked him.

"Yea, you just got to be careful is all." He reassured me.

That reassured me that he was insane. I looked down at the hill we were resting on. If there was anything I could say that I was scared of it was heights. It was different for me if I didn't have a choice about it, like with the ridge where I HAD to fight Grage because there was no way he was coming down. For a good reason it had proved, I thought grimly. But I wasn't about to show these guys that I was scared.

"Ok everyone ready?" he yelled out. We all replied with a "Yes!" though I said under my breath "Were going to die." And griped the sides tighter, "Ok then on three, One…Two…Three!" he yelled.

We went down the hill in a blind rush; all the while we were dodging rocks and tree.

The guys were going wild hooting and hollering out like, and were, having the best time of their lives. Meanwhile I had a smiled forced on my face from the rushing wind when suddenly Humphrey yells out "Look out!" and we get catapulted from our log and we get tossed through the air and landed in the lake. All the while that had been happening I was using ever curse word I knew to keep myself calm because I was scared as all hell.

When I landed it felt like all of the air in me was punched out of me so I quickly swam for the surface. I broke to the surface, gasping for air, as I caught my breath I could hear laughter and looked over at the guys and glared at them. They stopped laughing and smiled nervously at me. At which point I couldn't keep the smile that I was trying to keep hidden from showing, and started to laugh and they began laughing again as well.

We got out of the water and shook the water off ourselves.

I was still chuckling as I said "Well that was fun, but I don't think I'll ever do that again. I'll see you guys around but I'm going to go back to my den." I said as I walked off.

"Alright see you later Robert, it was nice meeting you." I heard yelled from behind me.

_I still won't look at a log the same way again but at least it had helped me to get rid of my fear of heights. Though now I had a fear of flying but I knew I wouldn't have to worry about that one at least._ I thought chuckling.

I had just gotten done with a jog around the territory to get my blood up and headed to the stream by my den for a drink of water.

When I got there I noticed another wolf I didn't know drinking. His back was turned to me so he didn't notice me approach.

He was slightly larger than me, and has a dark brown coat. And from what I could he had black ears. Along with that he had a rugged coat and tail and seemed well built, similar to me if you will. But either way I was glad that he hadn't noticed me because as much as the western wolves were welcoming to me I still preferred to have the advantage of surprise.

"Hello," I said to get his attention.

He started and turned around to see who had addressed him and smiled at me when he saw me.

He had a friendly expression and had light brown eyes and an average shaped muzzle. Though something in his eyes looked like there was sadness as well but I didn't have time to contemplate on it as the wolf was talking.

"Hi, my names Kenny what's yours?" he asked.

"The names Robert, I'm new around here." I replied to him. "Oh and sorry about startling you there." I said.

"Ah no problem I wasn't paying attention that's all." He said with a smile.

"So, Robert how long have you been in the pack?" he asked me obviously wanting to start a conversation.

"Oh, just a few weeks, not to long so I haven't met every wolf yet." I replied.

"Nice, so, as long as I'm not being intrusive on this, I had heard you're not from Canada, I had heard from some Omegas. True?" he asked.

I shrugged _I guess some wolves know a little bit about me. _I thought to myself then answered his question.

"Yea I came from Alaska, ever heard of it?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yea, well at least I know that it's a little more north." He said with a shrug.

I couldn't figure out why I was so comfortable talking to this wolf but I was. I decided it maybe was the fact he was relaxed as well and didn't seem like he had a double agenda.

Though what he asked me next did make me tense up a bit. "So what was your old pack like?" he asked me.

I replied sadly "The best pack a wolf could ask for. All of my friends were the best anyone could ask for as well. Until that day." I said with just the hint of anger in my voice.

"Wow, then… what happened if you don't mind me asking. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He quickly added.

I looked at Kenny closely in the eyes and what I saw made me want to tell him. But I want to know more about him first.

"I'll tell you my story if you'll tell me yours." I responded.

He looked surprised that I wanted to know his story and said "You want to know my story?" he asked surprised.

"Yea, if you don't mind." I said giving the chance to back off as well.

He looked me in the eyes and seemed to come to a decision.

"Alright I'll tell you mine if you'll tell me yours. Deal?" he asked.

I looked back at him and said "Deal."

He nodded and took a breath and began his narrative.

"I have always lived in the western pack my whole life with my parents. I have always wanted to be an Alpha so I took the test to see if I'd be accepted into Alpha school. I had passed but…" he faltered for a second and then kept going after taking a breath, "but my father while out hunting a stamped of caribou coming right at him and his friend who went out hunting as well. There wasn't any time for either of them to get out of the way in time, so my dad jumped on his friend and kept them off him. But the last caribou had stomped on his skull killing him instantly."

He then let out a breath and said "Ok, I told you my story, your turn." He said staring at me attentively.

I tried to feel sympathy for him, and I did it's not easy to lose a parent and me of all people should know that, but it wasn't like my story and I didn't hide that fact.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Kenny, I really am but at least you have your mother and pack. Now here's my story…" and I told him everything. From the murder of my mother, to the death of Dragoon, to even telling him about me and Eva, and finally of the death of everyone I had ever known and how I had ended up here. And as I was saying this I could feel the tears running down my face but I didn't feel shame. If I didn't cry from all my memories I would know that it was my time to die because I'd have become that which I hate. A coldhearted killer, and with that thought after telling my story I closed my eyes for a second to remember my pack and then opened them knowing the sorrow was clear in them.

Kenny looked shocked, to say the least. He sighed and said.

"Wow. Just wow. I can't believe you went through all that and stayed the way you are now." He shook his head in admiration and looked down then looked up and said with a grim smile.

"I guess my mother is dead right then."

That made me have to ask, and I also wanted to stop talking about my past, and asked "And what would that be about?" I asked him also matching his grim smile.

"That life is full of unexpected sadness and that one must cherish whatever he or she is given while they have it." He said with a sad smile.

I smiled as well and said "Wise mother, and believe me I cherished everything I gained. Especially my friends and love." I said softly.

"Yea well compared to mine your story is more painful. I'm really sorry that all happened to you man." Kenny said to me with sympathy in his voice.

I waved my paw dismissively and asked "Thanks, anyway you said that you were going into Alpha school. Do you mean the one tomorrow?"

"Yep, why?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

I couldn't help to smile at that. "That's the alpha school I'll be in!" I told him.

He smiled as well, "Then guess I'll be seeing you around pal!" he said as he walked off.

"You to pal!" I yelled after him.

_That wolf has quite a story as well, even if he thinks that mines worse._ I thought as I padded into my den to get some rest because tomorrow was alpha school and I'll need my strength, but now at least I can say that I have a friend in the pack.


	8. Chapter 7: Alpha School

**A/N: Ok my dad's laptop is what I use to update this so for a while word decided to mess with us and it's also my mom's work comp so I have to work around those but I'm only saying this to get it off my chest enjoy. Oh and I'll be introducing a new OC though she will have a bigger part to play in later chapters. Sear 'a **

**Chapter 7: Alpha School**

I had a sense of déjà 'vu as I walked into the clearing where I was supposed to meet all of my classmates for Alpha School. But this was different for in that everyone here I didn't know and they didn't know me save for Kenny. So suffice to say I was a little bit on edge. However I made myself relax, reminding myself that this was not like my first mission, this is important but not in the way of someone getting their face clawed off.

I took a second and thought grimly, _unless Eve is here. _I thought chuckling. I then brought myself back to the present as a voice yelled out "Alright, everyone gather around and we can get started." and looked over to see Winston and a few other wolves standing on a large rock.

I quickly over to where the other wolves were gathering and sat down with them as they gazed up at Winston and the other teachers. I looked at the wolf next to me and noticed it was Kenny and he flashed me a quick smile before we diverted our attention back to Winston.

"Now I would like to welcome each and every one of you to your first day of Alpha School. We will begin this by introducing your classmates to each other. As I call your name please step forward and stand next to me." Winston told us.

"We will start with Jerome." He said as a black wolf stood up. He continued to go down the list, and when he got to one wolf named Kate, who looked a lot like Eve, at least in coat color, I found out that this was Winston's daughter who is to be my classmate.

We finally came down to two wolves- me and Kenny. "Now Kenny will you please come forward." Winston said with a smile. Kenny got up, and looking nervous, moved next to Winston.

"Alright now this is Kenny and I hope you all get to know him along with everyone else in your class." Winston said and I joined in on the greetings that were called out, though I did notice that many said it with the familiarity that comes from knowing the wolf.

_Hmm, I guess Kenny had a lot of friends. _I thought to myself, though I half expected that sense how he had reacted to me. Kenny bowed his head and quickly made his way back to me and sat down next to me.

"I was nervous as all heck." He whispered to me and then said "Good luck." He said with a smile. And at that moment Winston said "And last but not least will Robert come forward please." He said and I walked up to him and stood next to him as well standing at attention because I was nervous as all hell as well but for me it was worse. I just didn't like being the center of attention, it was different when I knew the wolves, but here I barely knew anyone!

At that moment Winston spoke after a few wolves were asking about who I was because they hadn't heard of me yet.

"This is Robert, a new addition to our pack and I expect each and every one of you to treat him with respect." And with that he nodded and I headed back to my place next to Kenny.

As I sat down Winston then said "Now that you have all been introduced to each other you will now be escorted to your assigned dens. However before that I will tell you this." Winston lost his kind tone and sounded much more serious, "You will be expected to work your hardest and best no matter what. What you learn here will help you to survive in life and to help the pack in anyway. Any questions?" he asked looking around and nodded when none asked anything. "Alright your all dismissed." Winston said getting off the rock and going over to his daughter.

Then an instructor came and told me and Kenny and a few other wolves to follow him to where our individual dens were.

As we were padding along he and Kenny were talking, when he made a comment I couldn't help but chuckle to.

"You know I knew that we'll have to work hard for this- and I fully intend to- but that was a bit dramatic on Winston's part you have to admit."

"Well for me it's a lot more like home because I had learned probably half of this stuff but I'm still going to try if you know what I mean" I replied chuckling.

Kenny laughed then said "Yea well knowing you, you're probably going to be given a lot more advance classes because of that." He told me with a smile.

I gave a snort of laughter, "Your probably right." I said when we arrived at my assigned den and said bye to him.

I took a quick look around my den and noticed that it had already been packed with bedding. _Well at least I don't have to worry about that._ I thought to myself.

Just as I was about to turn in I heard my name being called out from the entrance, so I went to see who it was.

When I got out of my den I was greeted by Winston "Robert, good afternoon." He said with a smile.

I returned it with my own and asked "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah, yes, you see sense you are a special case we are putting you in our more advance classes." He told me.

I nodded "Yes, sir." And I thought _good a challenge; I was kind of worried they wouldn't put me in the advance classes. _And I couldn't help to smile at the prospect of it.

"Very well then, I'll leave you to get some rest." He said as he walked off. I nodded and headed back into my den where I fell asleep, excited for what would happen in the coming months.

(Time skip 2 months)

It had been a rough two months for all of us, though I think I had an advantage as I was already accustomed to waking up early and having to learn everything from hunting, to fighting, though I did have more experience the fighting courses were still tough to say the least. I thought as I padded back to my den from class.

In that time frame I had three girls who had asked me to this moonlight howl thing after Alpha School and I had turned each of them down- some could say harshly- and after that none of the other girls tried to ask me out thinking I was a lost cause.

I didn't feel like romance at all, to say the least, after Eva's death and I certainly didn't while Alpha School was going on. It was all and good for the other wolves but I knew that if my father had seen me flirting around with any of the girls during my training as a soldier he would have knocked sense into me!

Ironically a week ago Kenny had asked me to help him with his fighting moves so he could get the attention of a she wolf by the name of Sear 'a who he had a crush on.

I had been asleep in my den, having another nightmare. Kenny seeing me writhing on the ground tried to wake me up to me out of the nightmare and he succeeded, I woke screaming.

"AHHHH!" which then causes him to scream "AHHHH!" and as I realized someone was there we both screamed, at the same time, "AHHHH!" which once I realized it was Kenny I stopped and put my paw over his mouth to shut him up.

"You done?" I asked my paw still over his mouth. He nodded and I let my paw off his mouth and asked "What'cha need?" I asked knowing it had to do with something serious because Kenny usually didn't wake me up just to talk.

"Well," he began obviously embarrassed form the paw he put on his neck.

"Do you think you can teach me to fight better?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

I looked at him for a second, the way he was moving and was acting, embarrassed, I smiled _ he must have a crush! _And I didn't hide that fact.

"Your doing this for a girl aren't you?" I questioned.

"What, how'd you know?" he asked shocked.

I shrugged "Your body language had given you away and I HAVE been in love before you know. But yea I'll help but you've got to tell me who it is." I said with a mischievous smile.

Kenny looked a little bit aggravated, and said "Alright, it's Sear 'a." he said with a love sick smile.

"Really, well either way I'll help you out. You need to get some muscle anyways." I said as a ploy to see how he would react. "I have muscle!" he said insulted. At which point I had to point it out to him. "Yes you do, but do you have any idea what an omicron training is like?" I asked him.

He looked at me and said "No." his curiosity quipped.

"Imagine having three wolves attacking you at once and they have orders to injure- not kill mind you- but to injure alone and all the while that omicron has to fight them off as if it's a real attack. When I was in training as one they would tell us 'look to the wolf next to you, that wolf will not be there within the next few days.' And you know what? They were right because those wolves couldn't take it. You could because of your speed, that's how I passed, so if you will I'm going to be teaching you how to fight an Omicron. Old saying is, 'welcome to the pack, recruit.'" I said with a grim smile.

Kenny thought for a moment and then nodded and said "Alright I'm willing to learn." He said with determination.

I have to say that I was surprised that Kenny had a crush on Sear 'a, she was a dark red wolf with grey eyes. She was a very joking wolf and sweet, but she was a fighter, capable of taking done almost anyone and the only reason why I had even won any of our sparing matches was because I had used some old omicron moves that Calin and I had came up with.

"Thanks man I owe you one." He said as he walked off but I did have one thing to say still.

"But Kenny," I said to get his attention and told him "I'll be teaching you how to fight like an omicron. That means I'm not going to go easy on you, in other words, move quickly." I told him looking him in the eyes.

He nodded, equally serious and walked off back to his den.

After that every time we had a sparring match I taught him something new every time. I also trained him like he was an War-eye and that scared the living daylights of our instructors as both of us did exercises- I wasn't about to let him do them without me- and I yelled at him in parade ground fashion if he faltered even for a second. _Apparently not that many wolves cursed at each other during training around here. _I thought once again to myself.

I had finally gotten him up to what could be called omicron status, and he actually beat Sear 'a on their last practice bout and shortly after that had even gotten up the courage to ask her to the moonlight howl after Alpha School.

Meanwhile I was still chuckling at the memory of how she'd looked when he'd asked her out and she'd said yes.

This was all going through my head as I walked into my den for a nice long rest after a sparring bout with Kenny and Sear 'a after I had told them that Omicrons were trained to be able to fight two opponents at once and they had token this as a challenge and tried to prove me wrong. But in the end I won though it was a close thing since Sera 'a landed a blow on my shoulder and nearly got me.

And with that memory of today went I fell asleep, once more free of any dreams.

**A/N: Ok I just have to say that very last bit is actually true for me. I don't know if I dream and If I do I don't remember anything at all. Go figure.**


	9. Chapter 8:Graduation and surprise vistor

**A/N: Ok chapter 8. Enjoy, and btw I am sorry HLK, I have to poke some things at Garth in this.**

Chapter 8: Graduation and Surprise Visitor

I was standing in line with all of my classmates waiting for our names to be called so we could be confirmed as being Alphas in our own right. Although on the outside I looked calm and cool, but on the inside I was both nervous and excited at the same time. I would finally be an Alpha and I noticed that my friends, Sear 'a and Kenny, shared my feelings for this. Earlier I had seen Kenny waving to waving to a brown colored wolf and when I asked he told me it was his mother.

I had asked Sear 'a where her parents were and that's when I had learned that both her parents had died in a hunting accident, like Kenny's dad had. I was quick to apologize afraid I had hurt my friend but she waved the apology away saying "Don't worry about it, you didn't know." She then looked over at Kenny and said to me in a whisper, "I'm just glad that Kenny had his mum to be here for him, I've seen him happy before but this is the happiest I've seen him." She said with a smile and with love evident in her voice.

I couldn't help feel a slight stab of envy for the two of them, and then quickly pushed the unworthy feeling away from my mind. I really did feel happiness in seeing my friends together; they seemed to really belong to each other. And then Sear 'a asked me a question that I wasn't expecting.

"Robert, I hate asking you this, but how do you know when you've found the one that you love?" she asked with an awkward expression on her face.

I was so cut off guard by that question that every bit of my mind and body stopped, I was legally dead for three seconds and in those three seconds I had been sitting there staring at Sear 'a dumbly. Then I quickly snapped back to living with a quick shake of my head. "Huh?" was all I could say.

"Well Kenny had told me your story, so you know more about this than I do, so how do you know?" she asked with a nervous smile, obviously afraid of what my reaction would be.

I tilted my head for a few seconds to contemplate the question. I wasn't mad that Kenny had told Sear 'a my story because of the fact that I had never asked him to keep it a secret and if I wanted to I could've done the same to him and had told someone else.

But I pushed the matter from my mind and told Sera 'a truthfully, "I don't really know. I guess, it had been on my third date with her that I knew Eva was the one for me. On that date I had told her everything about me and what I had been in my heart. I just stood there telling her my life story slowly going from speaking softly to yelling it out to the night sky, until I was just sitting there quietly crying to as I told her of how helpless I had felt as I saw my own mother murdered right in front of me. And is all she did was comfort me, not saying a word just holding me in her embrace until I could finally get control myself. After that I was a lot better than I had been, back then I didn't see any color in life and when I met her and all of my friends, my life finally found a purpose, now that purpose is to continue living in their memory." I told her with a sad smile.

"Wow, I'm sorry if I offended you Robert." She said sincerely.

I just smiled and said "No, you didn't offend me, but to answer your question you've just got to look to yourself and ask the question to yourself. 'do you love this wolf?' that is what the question that ran through my head for nearly a month before me and Eva's fourth date, that had been the first time I had ever kissed a wolf, it was one of the greatest moments of my life and that nailed it for me, I was in love with her and I found out she was in love with me,…before Grage came and shot it all to hell for us." I said with a small hint of anger in my voice. Not at her but Grage, he was one of the few who can get me angry enough to kill, and now his is dead with HIS heart torn out. I thought with a morbid sense of humor and satisfaction, I then pushed it to the back of my mind.

She nodded like she understood, then looked me in the eye and said "You loved her didn't you." It was a statement, not a question.

I looked her in the eyes- my own eyes reflecting like those of a wolf who had survived thousands of years of starvation- and said "With all my heart Sear 'a, all of it, if it was put to me that the only way I would ever get her back was to fight all of the demons in hell, I would do it without hesitation or second thought and would die a thousand agonizing deaths to be with her again. That's how much she means to me." I said with a conviction.

And at that moment was when the ceremony began and Kenny joined us with me in the lead as we walked up with our class.

(Time skip one month) (Beginning of synopsis)

That had been one hectic month all around for all of us. And for some it went much deeper, all the way to matters of the heart.

At the graduation I had been given second best of the class and Kate got first and Sear 'a third, though it was a close one with Kenny since he and she were tied for the position but Kenny gave her the position saying "I'm not one for that kind of thing." And as for Kate she deserved it as far as I was concerned. She had proven a lot of times that she was one of the best alphas that any of them had seen. And she had gained my respect twice that month alone, the first being when she beat me three times in a practice bout when not to many other could. And the second had been when she had told everyone the truth of how she was in love with Humphrey and didn't want to marry Garth- some eastern wolf I didn't know that much about- but he also gained my respect when he also admitted that he was in love with an Omega named Lilly-Kate's sister I had learned later.

When I had heard some stupid wolf yell out "Take the valley!" I wanted to claw his head off, I was so mad! Lucky for him I had to deal with three eastern wolves attacking me or I would have found him. I mean who tries to keep two people who loved each other so deeply? A cold hearted, idiot wolf of a wolf that's who! He's only lucky I never got to find out who had yelled it out otherwise I would've either killed him or taught him a painful lesson.

In any case, everything was finally settling down with the unification of the packs. That is, for everyone else but me, of course.

(End of synopsis)

Me and Kenny were walking in the forest since we got the day off and Sear 'a was on duty patrol.

"Say Kenny, just out of curiosity how was the moonlight howl with Sear 'a after alpha school? With everything that was going on I never got the chance to ask." I asked.

"Oh, you really want to know?" he asked wondering if his friend wasn't just doing it out of politeness.

"Yea." I said

"Well ok" he said and went into his narrative.

(Kenny's P.O.V)

_I was walking to her den to take to take her to the moonlight howl and when I got there I saw the most beautiful sight ever._

The moon was at its highest point and shined on her glossy coat and her eyes seemed to glow just like the moon.

"Wow you look amazing." I had said in wonder and awe.

She giggled and said "Well you look handsome yourself." She said eyeing me up and down.

I smiled, slightly embarrassed, and thought to myself '_Man I'm glad I asked how to make drown fur to shine out better.' _That had been a challenge in itself, let alone telling her I was going out on a date.

"Ha-ha, thanks, so ah, you ready to go?" I asked her.

She smiled and said "Yep but only if you are." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye. And we left for the moonlight howl, talking the whole way.

"And then he started calling me a lot of things in a whole different language- and I had a feeling not a single one of them where nice." I told her as we walked in to the moonlight howl, many wolves were already in pairs and howling together and dancing. I also noticed Kate and her sister just arriving as well.

"So what was the language, do you know it or did Robert tell you?" she asked, really curious about me and Roberts training sessions together. I chuckled at the memory of what Robert told me. "He said that it's a language actually called old wolf and that it was only spoken anymore in his clan. He started using that after Winston asked him to stop and Robert asked if that would be a better alternative. Winston had said yes after he asked him to say something to him in the language but he didn't understand it at all so he said it would be fine. Apparently Robert has said a lot of curses at me every time I came close to stopping. I was too afraid to ask him what he was saying." I said with a smile as she was laughing at the fact that Robert knew how to curse in two languages.

Then she stopped laughing and asked "So you want to howl with me or what?" she asked with a smile.

I started then calmed myself, I had never howled with anyone before but I was willing to give it a try.

"Ok, so do you want to go first or should I?" I asked a little nervous, and she tilted her head thinking, and I also noticed that she was kneading the ground with her paw. That's when I knew she was nervous as well because she only did that when she was nervous.

Those signs actually made me feel better as I realized that this was her first date to.

"How about we do it together." She said with a smile and I nodded.

We both breathed and then howled. What came out could only be described as being magical, our howls sounded like the wind through the leaves of an ancient oak tree on a warm summer day, In short, peaceful and serine.

When we finished, we both looked into each other's eyes and is all we could say was "Wow." We said at the same time. And as I stared at her I wanted to tell her how I felt about her and I began to…when we heard the worst sound ever!

"Awooo, Awooo, Awooo!"

"What is that." We heard one wolf ask in disgust.

"I don't know but were out of here, Gha it sounds like a frog dying in some wolf's throat!" another wolf said as he and his mate got up and left and everyone else got up and went with them.

"Do you want to go?" I asked and deciding not to tell her now. She nodded looking like she was disappointed and I wished Robert would come over from his den- which wasn't that far from here- and tear that wolf's tongue out!

We walked back to her den and said goodnight to each other but neither of us walked off.

We stared at each other, both of us seeing that we wanted to say something and once more I noticed how beautiful she looked with the moonlight on her fur and the stars in her eyes made them look like galaxies and I knew I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Kenny, Sear'a I…" we both said in unison and she then said embarrassed "Oh wow, that was really rude of me, you go ahead." She said. But I wanted to know what she wanted to say so I said "No, no… you go first." I said with a reassuring smile. That's when I heard the last thing I was expecting.

"Ok then, Kenny I want you to know that you are the most kind and caring wolf I have ever known, and that…I love you." She said after taking a breath and then closed her eyes afraid of my reaction. I felt joy like never before and stepped forward and kissed her.

Her eyes shot open at that and then half closed in pleasure. I ended it and whispered into her ear "I love you to." I said with all of the conviction in my voice to make sure she knew I meant it. I did love her. Then she shivered as a small breeze wafted out.

"Cold?" I asked her with a smile. "Just a little bit." She replied with a smile. I nuzzled her and said "Mind if I spent the night with you then to keep you warm?" I asked her with a warm smile. Her smile grew wider and said "I'd love that."

(Robert's P.O.V)

I listened to Kenny's story of Sear 'a and his first date and how after telling his mother about it how she was so happy for him.

"I'm happy for you man, I really am." I told him feeling happiness for my friend that he's found his true love.

"Thanks Robert." He said with a happy smile. I then said "You know I had a great night myself- even with you lot howling away like a bunch of birds." I said with a chuckle. Kenny looked at me like he was insulted but then started to laugh with me. He knew how much I disliked the fact that my den was right next door to where the packs hold their moonlight howls.

"He-he, yea well how was your night so good?" he asked me with a smile.

"I dreamed of Eva." I told him. He then abruptly stopped and looked at me weirdly, "Aren't most of your dreams nightmares?" he asked me puzzled, knowing that I mostly have nightmares.

I shook my head "Not that time, that time it was the greatest dream I had ever since I was a little pup." I said with a sigh of happiness at the memory of it.

"Well what happened?" he asked eager to know and I and to tell him to reassure myself that I hadn't just imagined it.

"I dreamt I was in the meadow and that the sun was shinning high above my head and that all was at peace with the world. Then I heard my name being called from across the other side of the meadow and I saw her and ran towards her yelling Eva with all the joy in my heart. And just when we were about to touch, the dream shifted and I found myself in a den- my den- and in there were two wolves. I looked closer and realized that they were me and Eva and right in between us were two pups. And then I heard a horrible howl that woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep after it was done." I said, a little irritated that some wolf had unwittingly destroyed the greatest dream I had, had in over a year.

"Is that why you were so cranky all throughout that day?" Kenny asked me. "Well yes and I thought I heard some human truck go past my den. Not to mention we had Winston running our paws off trying to find Kate. I was not capable of picking up her scent even though that is one of the MAIN things an omicron learns. I felt like I was losing my edge."

"Anyway, back to main topic." I said wanting to change the subject off my dream and the past in general. "I am happy for the two of you." I said with a warm smile. He smiled back and said "Yea, thanks man, I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking off. "See you tomorrow." I said after him, heading to my own den. Little did I know that tomorrow would bring with it an interesting surprise for me to have to go through and keep from getting killed.

(The next day)

I woke up at the crack of dawn feeling unusually exhilarated today. I got up and went outside for my morning jog- I had been given two days off- which took me longer than it usually did because now it encompassed the entire western and eastern packs territories. Although I sprinted the last stretch and I couldn't fathom why I did. After I got a drink of water I decided to practice my fighting move going from offensive to defensive moves, the majority of whom I excelled at where most omicrons preferred offensive attacks. But I believed I allowing your enemy a sense of _this guy is vulnerable _and learned the hard way that he is not and hadn't used any energy to dodge him where as he was still trying to catch his breath from the first charge. In other words I believe in the age old saying 'a good defense is a good offense'.

After about an hour of practice and panting hard from it, I decided to stop and take a break and get something to eat.

I headed into the feeding ground and took a hunch of a caribou for myself- that workout had built up an appetite- and ate it. As I got up to go back to my workout I heard my name being called out from across the grounds.

I looked up to see both Kenny and Sear 'a running towards me and Kenny said "Winston wants to see you dude." Then Sear 'a said "Someone came into the pack saying they were looking for you."

I frowned at that, the only wolves outside of the packs who could've been looking for me were either dead- or scared as all hell of me, I thought remembering Malak.

"Did he give a name? If not then give me a description." I told them.

Kenny then said something that absolutely stunned me. "Yea I got a look at him, he's a rust colored wolf with brown eyes. Oh and he looks bigger than Garth- if only by a head- and isn't afraid of Eve when she said that the only wolves you know are all dead." Kenny told me.

At that I felt my jaw drop wide open and my brain died for three seconds, Kenny had just described my friend Barge perfectly!

"What!?" I yelled out and started moving over to the head alphas den.

And what Sear 'a said next made me double time it. "Oh and your friend –I'm guessing- started having a shouting match with Eve about the fact he thinks they have you under prisoner here and that she thinks he's here to kill you. SO we might want to hurry.

If it was Barge he had a lot of explaining to do, I thought as I sprinted to the den. I was worried...Eve could tear up my friend without a problem.

**A/N: Did I just give you a hint to something in here? Maybe or maybe not, either way this is the second biggest chapter I have ever both written and typed. So please R&R my friends.**


	10. Chapter 9: Old friends and Revelation

**A/N: Ok everyone newest chapter and in this I'll be reintroducing one character via his P.O.V and in at the same time introducing two new OC. Names are Alex and Sabrina. And we get to see Robert stress that he was the son of someone that his pack had to call GENERAL. Enjoy. (Btw HLK different Alex altogether, this one's female)**

Chapter 9: Old Friends and Revelation

We ran all of the way to the head Alphas den and when we got to the top I quickly took notice of three things. One, Winston looked bemused- and scared which really scared me as well. Two my friend Barge had his back to me but I could recognize him anywhere. And three, he and Eve were having a shouting match to see who could yell and curse the loudest.

"And I'm telling you cag maglosch of a she wolf! I know that you're holding Robert under arrest here!" my friend bellowed at Eve who then responded with "I don't know what that is what you called me but right back at you! And also if don't stop yelling I am going to tear off your…" she said and I had to block it out of my mind or I'd have vomited right there and then. Is all I can remember is that she said she would tear off a certain part of his body and then shove it up is butt then his throat.

After that Winston came up to me with a disgusted look on his face while my friends were trying to keep their lunch in.

"Do you know that wolf?" he asked me after composing yourself, "Yes, and I apologize, he acts like that whenever someone gets on his bad side, and usually you do that by calling him a coward, or a liar." I said with a nervous smile. "Can you get him to them to stop sir?" Kenny asked Winston? Winston shook his head, "I tried but after having them both yelling at each other I think they drown out everyone else. I can't even get Eve to calm down." Winston said in a condensation tone of voice. "Also I didn't want to give them a reason to try anything out their saying on me. And it would seem I made the right choice with how they are describing what they would do each other." Winston said after hearing what Barge would do to her if he didn't hand over me. He can be imaginative at time, I mean, can you tie a wolf like that?

"I think I could get them to stop." I said with a small smile. Winston looked at me like I had just lost my mind- and I may have since Barge is right in front of me- but just said "Good luck." instead. And moved over to where Kenny and Sear'a were standing.

I told them "This comes from having a mother and father being leaders of a warlike clan." ,and then faced the two, mounting all of my anger so that it will register with both of them that it would be wise to shut up.

"Oh in that case you…" Eve was cut off as she heard a voice that could get a blood thirsty army to stand at attention in fear, which she did. "SILENCE, YOU BLAZING, IDIOTIC, BUFFOON OF LOUTS, WHO GAVE YOU THE ORDERS THAT YOU COULD REST AT EASE? YOU ZETA STAND AT ATTENTION WHEN YOU ARE ADDRESSING A SUPIREIOR OFFICER, DO YOU HEAR ME!? DO I HAVE TO TAKE YOUR EMPTY HEAD AND PUOND IT INTO THIS WALL TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? Now identify yourself sir! What is your rank and squad?" I yelled out like a drill sergeant, basically I sounded like Dragoon, and that for a brief, illogical second I thought he was there with us saying that.

Barge came straight to attention and said in a fast paced manner that comes from years of practice. "Sir, Barge O'Malley, Zeta, sir, pack squad identification sir is Wolf Guard, sir!" he said. I was impressed that Barge could actually remember how to say half of that- I could barely remember how to say half of that. But that was also when he realized he was talking to an old friend.

He turned sharply and with a joyful exclamation of "Robert, your alive." He pulled me into a bear hug. Now I just have to point something out, Barge is a large wolf, whose VERY strong, basically as he hugged me it felt like I was being hugged by a bear and it felt like that my whole rib cage would collapse it was so painful!

"Bar- Barge, le, m, go-ga!" I gasped out trying to catch my breath that had been crushed out of me. He let me go and I fell on the ground moaning from the feeling of air being forced back into my depleted lungs. The others had looked at me in alarm but were even more alarmed with what I did next.

I jumped onto Barge, forcing him to ground and yelled into his face, "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" I said because I had been certain that all of my clan had been dead and if I had thought any of them were alive I would've helped them. Barge just laughed and pushed me off gently; if he actually tried I would've gone and hit the ceiling. With that thought in mind I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

He then said "Better?" as I got back up and sat down. "Much." Was all I could say no longer hiding the giant grin plastered on my face, "So he really is your friend?" Eve asked me. "Yep and Barge- don't ever say half of those things again!" I told my friend slightly irritated that he almost got himself killed.

He chuckled "Ok Robert I promise." He said to me and knowing him, he would.

"Hmp, Thanks for that Robert, now, will you and your friends please leave. I need to talk to Eve." Winston said. "Hold on a second." Barge said, "I came with Three others. Can they come into the territory as well?" he asked.

Winston looked at him warily and said "So long as they don't cause any trouble, yes." Winston said.

"Don't worry sir, my friends Sabrina and Dante don't cause any trouble." He said at which point my jaw was on the floor at the moment when he said Dante, I didn't know who Sabrina or who the other wolf was but at that moment I didn't really care because I just found out that two of my friends are alive.

"Well then come on Robert, Dante wants to see you and I want to introduce you Sabrina and Alex." Barge said as he walked out. I was quick to follow him with Kenny and Sear'a behind me. Luckily Kenny reminded me of my manners, "Say Robert aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Kenny asked me with a smile.

"Oh, right, Barge, this is Kenny and Sear'a, his girlfriend. Kenny and Sear'a this is Barge, my friend that I told you about, who is the muscle of the group." I said with a smile. Though I still said it unsteadily though because I couldn't believe that two of my friends were alive, and I made that fact known.

"How is it you alive? The last I've seen of you guys were that you, Coal, Calin, and the others, fighting off about fifty Blood Crawlers." I then had another thought and said "And who in the name of the dim world is Sabrina and Alex?" I asked because I know she wasn't a War-eye because I had known everybody. It came with being a General's son.

At the moment that I asked about this Sabrina and Alex characters Barge started acting a little nervous. Like he was about to tell me something big but I was completely clueless about it…And I was as all hell clueless about it!

"Sabrina's my sister. And Dante's girlfriend and I have a girlfriend to, that's Alex who's with them, I just forgot to tell you about those two." Barge said smiling at me like a fool the moment he mentioned the name Alex. I stared dumbly at him for a minute, "Let me get this straight, you have both a sister and a girlfriend, and Dante is dating your sister whose name is Sabrina and you girlfriends name is Alex, But I don't know either of them?" I asked.

"Yep, pretty much, but uh, OK!" Barge said all of a suddenly in an angry shout and turned abruptly to me, looking me straight in the eyes. "Look matey I want you to promise me you'll be nice to both of them. Please?" he said in a nicer voice. "Of course man, why would you think I'd be mean to your sister or girlfriend for that matter?"

He smiled at me weirdly and said "Because…they're both Blood Crawlers." He said hesitantly.

I felt my eyes widen at that but it was more from me biting my tongue from the sharp exclamation that was about to escape me than the shock. I forced a smile, pushing back the feelings that were trying to bubble up and said "Well then let's go meet them then." I said forcing myself to move ahead so that none could see the small trickle of blood escaping from my mouth. I'd bitten a little harder than I meant to.

"Why on earth would you have to ask him to be polite?" Kenny asked wondering why his friend would have to be told to be polite. Robert was one of the nicest wolves he'd known. If a bit cranky at times, mostly coinciding with a nightmare or something.

"Shut up!" Barge whispered out of the side of his mouth and Sear'a elbowed him in the ribs as she got the connection. "What'd I say?" he asked wondering why his friends, friend and his girlfriend were ganging up on him.

(Dante's P.O.V)

I was pacing back and forth through the clearing that me, Sabrina, and Alex were waiting for Barge to come back with Robert, or without since we were going mostly off of a rumor that he was here.

I stopped my pacing and looked at Sabrina. She was a rose colored wolf with golden eyes that just seemed to radiate with a light all of their own. She was a wolf that looked weak because she looked scrawny and not a lot of muscle mass but she had speed and a quick mindedness that would make a make any omicron confused. And as far as I was concerned, the most beautiful flower that must be protected no matter what. And to this day I can't fathom why she would choose an Omega like me to love. I believe I love her but the fear that I'm actually not keeps stopping from telling her my feelings for her. As it is I don't understand why she is more than willing to listen to my feelings and thoughts.

Sabrina looked over at me and flashed that smile that just got me and smiled back at her and feeling all of the anxiety that I was feeling just melt out of me. She was the one of the only few who could get me out of my melancholy states. It just felt like I was happier with her than anyone else. I see her look back to Alex and go back into their conversation. As she did that I turned to my life and couldn't help but cringed at the memories.

I had never had much of a good life. And it all began with my father- that turn pelt, which had left me to deal with all of my clan mates' hatred to him. It was because of him that Robert's mother ended up dead because he had been capable of smuggling Grage across the War-eye border. And when Grage left heavily wounded, my father left believing that Warthorn knew that he had led Grage into the middle of the War-eye territory. And what he left behind was his two month old pup to deal with his treachery and being called a future traitor. I was surprised that Robert had me as a friend, after that no one was stupid enough to say anything mean to my face whenever he was around. And many that tried found out why you don't want to get on his bad side by going after his friends.

Personally I didn't even think I was my father's son because of the fact he was a pure black wolf and my mother was a chocolate brown wolf and the fact that before my mother disappeared, she had told me a story of how she had met a wolf before I was born and that he looked a lot like me. That had been before they found her body torn up in a ravine, and it was the fact that it was my father who had found the body in such a secluded area that made me believe that HE had been the one who had killed her. He didn't even care that I had cried myself for over a week before finally getting over but not actually over it, I only acted like it because I was tired of him calling me a good for nothing and lazy wolf. I hated him so much.

I wouldn't, and didn't, blame my mother if she did go for another wolf. I actually hoped she did because then that would mean that I wasn't that monsters son. Sure that would mean that she broke a code of the pack, but as far as I was concerned that one thought, that I wasn't that wolf's son, that had kept me from drowning myself in a river.

The wolf that I called father was a wolf that had a high opinion of himself, to the point of even believing that he was the one who was supposed to be the leader of the clan. He was an arrogant and cruel wolf, always angry at me for going my own way. Calling me a dead coward when I let slip that I wanted to be an omega. How can wanting to help the injured or sick be bad? It's not. It felt like the only wolf who had any care for me had been my master who was an arctic wolf that had come from further up north. Though I only saw him for my training because he was only there to teach Omegas everything they needed to heal a wolf. He had treated me like a friend and had been my confident throughout all of it, though for some reason I always felt like there had been something he had kept hidden from me. What that was I don't know.

As to my 'father' Sabrina told me that when he figured out that Warthorn was looking for him he had run over to Grage looking for safety. Grage had killed him and that is the only thing that I felt any kind of gratitude to that wolf.

My life turned around after I met Robert, I learned everything could be much worse from him. When I had met him he acted like a mad wolf all throughout our training together. Now, or at least I hope now, he was better and happy.

But it was Alex who I was really worried about. She was a pitch black wolf, with emerald eyes. She could also be a bit high and mighty sometimes but when she met Barge she changed a lot for the better. But as well as being a new friend she was also…

"Dante!" I heard a wolf yell out and turn to see a wolf run out and tackle me in a bear hug.

(Robert's P.O.V)

I tackled Dante and hugged the living daylights out of him until he gasped "Man let me go!" and I let him go saying "Sorry man!" and I laughed.

"I don't know why everybody thinks you're weak; you nearly broke one of my ribs!" Dante panted out at me. I pretended to look shocked and said "Oh did I break the fragile Omega?" I joked.

He snorted with suppressed laughter and said "No I was talking about the fact I was laughing so hard it nearly broke." He said as he walked over to a rose colored wolf nearby, who was also sitting next to a pitch black wolf- who looked vaguely familiar to me.

"So who are these two?" I asked willing to be nice to them and give them a shot. I got my answer and more in the next few minutes.

Barge came in and sat next to the Black wolf and introduced me to the. "Robert, this is Alex my girlfriend." He said pointing to the black colored wolf. He then pointed to the other wolf and said "And that's my sister Sabrina, and Dante's girlfriend." Barge said, though at the word he somewhat hesitated.

"Hi." Sabrina said greeting me, and Alex got up and seemed to be sizing me up. Sabrina looked like a fighter but I felt I could trust her. This other wolf however looked much more deadly and looked like a wolf who could be kind to her friends- and tear her enemies apart with ease. And yet- she still looked familiar to me but how I couldn't figure it out. But the body shape looked a lot like…

"So you Robert, my sister told me a lot about you, but with half of what she told me about you I expected someone…bigger." She said with an indifferent sir. Barge looked like he couldn't believe she said that but kept his mouth shut…for now.

At the word sister something seemed off to me. I didn't know anyone who had a sister… or did I? I thought as a memory teetered on the edge of my mind, but I just couldn't place it.

"I don't know anyone who has a sister." I finally said. She snorted with contempt. "Of course she wouldn't mention me. I'm Eva's sister if you must know. Oh and by the way just so you know she's very much alive, no thanks to you." She said with contempt in her voice.

That last statement about Eva being alive shocked me to the brain so much that I fainted but before everything went black I heard Barge and Sabrina yell out "Alex!" and I vaguely saw Dante, Kenny, and Sear'a running towards me as I hit the ground.

Then nothing.


	11. Chapter 10: A journey of war

**A/N: Newest chapter enjoy.**

Chapter 10: A journey of war

"Alex, you promised me you wouldn't blame Robert! It isn't his fault!" Barge yelled, angry that she had said that to Robert, but more for her safety of when he wakes up.

"Well it is his fault! If he hadn't run off and left her at the bottom of…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she suddenly felt herself hurled into the air and hit the ground hard. And above her, just a few inches from her face was the madden eyes of Robert, whose claws were a hairsbreadth from her throat.

(Robert's P.O.V)

"I will tell you this much, she wolf. I love Eva with a passion that could burn this whole world to the ground if it was ever released. I had killed every single Blood Crawler that was on that ridge because I viewed them all as have killing her because I had thought she had fallen to her death. And you think you have the right to accuse me of leaving her to die? The only one whose going to die today is you!" I said, angered beyond reason, ready to pull my claws across the terrified wolf's throat, but before I could I felt something hit me heavily on the side and pin me down, Barge.

"Not going to happen mate, sorry. Now calm down or I'm going to knock you out again, and Alex I'll talk to you later." Barge said sending her a glare- he never been so angry at her before, though most of it was because she had been so close to death. Sabrina helped her up, but was also giving her a glare as she led her away from the others.

Once they were out of sight Barge let me up saying "I'm sorry Robert but I couldn't let you kill her…I love her too much." Barge said with pain in his voice.

"How is it Eva is alive? No, better question, how is it she's Eva's sister?" I asked nobody in particular. I was mad as all hell that I wanted to kill something, and then I saw a pinecone. I took it in my mouth and crushed it in my jaws and spat out the splinters, a few getting stuck in my gums causing them to bleed but at the moment I didn't care. I then looked to all of my friends, calmed down a little and the pain from the splinters distracting me from the anger and asked my oldest friends "How?" I wanted to know everything.

Both Barge and Dante sighed and then Barge said "It's war in Alaska mate." He told me gravely and like I should know this.

"What?" I asked not understanding. "Ever since our clan got destroyed the three other clans came together to fight off our old enemies…there back." He looked at seeing if I would understand and after a few seconds…I did.

The Harrkorians… A clan known for its brutality and cruelty for friend and foe alike, they were worse than the Blood Crawlers. Years ago in my great grandsires time there had been four clans who were under their harsh rule. They were the Wolf Hearts, the Shadow Wolves, The Blood Crawlers, and the Ash Hounds. The fifth clan had been the War-eye clan, who had escaped being forced under their rule because of our ferocity in battle… but it had been the uniting of the other four clans that had brought the War-eye into their war. The War-eyes territory lay on the eastern borders of the four clans, while their western borders lay next to the Harrkorians eastern border, because of this the other clans were capable of convincing the War-eye to join their union and to help free the packs, because with the union packs as a buffer we didn't have to worry about large scale attacks to our clan.

And we had been successful in that we forced the Harrkorians to surrender and to give a good portion of their land to the other clans. After that the Blood Crawlers became greedy and tried to seize more land for themselves but we forced them back. Since then we had to deal with them, but the other clans had been close allies and even the Shadow Wolves became so close of allies that they- and we in turn- had free range on each other's territory. In fact my friends Malcolm and Drake were half Shadow Wolves and half War-eye…and the sons of the chieftain of that clan.

But the Harrkorians were still a threat that had to be watched and now with two of the five clans that had been instrumental in their destruction gone they would most likely be back…and it would appear that they are.

"Their back?" I said wanting to be sure, my voice only showing seriousness now, all anger gone. "Yes and they have a new leader but none are sure of who he is. But from what we've been told he's a very powerful wolf… or at least the Harrkorian's version of powerful since this new leader killed the last one." Barge told me.

"And they are bombarding the other clans constantly with attacks. And the Wolf Hearts leader is being very uncooperative." Dante said with some feeling.

"What do you mean? The Wolf Hearts are one of the most loyal clans out there." I said slightly confused. The last thing I had known about the Wolf Hearts chieftain- Drull- was that he was an honorable wolf but was true to his allies and would hear considerations, especially when it meant keeping his people alive.

"Drull died, Roland is the leader now." Barge said with contempt. Obviously he had a very low opinion about the wolf.

"And let me guess, you are hoping that I will come to help you guys in the war… and take care of this Roland character?" I asked but was pretty sure of the answer. Barge and Dante both looked at me pleadingly and for some reason I was willing to help. Then the reason came to me in crystal clarity. Eva would be in this war, and my place was with her, to be with her again.

"Alright…I'll help but I'm only doing it to help Eva." I told them. They looked relieved because they probably thought they'd have to try much harder to convince me to help them in the war. Besides I had a feeling as to who this 'new' leader of the Harrkorians was. And I had warned him.

"So when do we leave?" a voice said and I turned to see Kenny and Sear'a ready to help me in this. "You guys don't have to help me and my friends. This is personal for me." I said not wanting to see them get hurt.

Sear'a then stepped forward… and slapped me! The motion caught me so off guard that I actually moved a couple of paces back. "What was that for!?" I yelled.

"To knock some sense into you that's what! Robert your friend too and were going to help you no matter what, got it?" she said with a steeliness in her voice.

"Alright, I was just making sure. But yea when do we leave?" I said looking to Barge, I also noticed that Alex and Sabrina came back, Alex with her head down avoiding my and Barge's eyes, but I ignored both of them. If I would be working beside that wolf I'll have to fix the disagreement with her. She was Eva's sister after all.

"I was thinking the day after tomorrow so we can take the train back to Alaska." Barge said. We all nodded, it was a good timing in that it have us time to say good bye to any friends and family and gave me time to tell Winston what we will be doing as well.

"In two days then." I said with conviction.

"In two days." The others echoed and we all went back to our respective dens, with Sabrina, Alex, Barge, and Dante staying at my den. _The next few weeks are going to be hectic. _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

(Time skip 2 days)

We were on the train heading to Alaska. All of our good- byes to our friends were said and the three of us were getting caught up to speed on everything- me from Barge learning of what was going on in the north, and Kenny and Sear'a making friends with Sabrina and Dante, though they were ignoring Alex for the most part.

_I have to make my peace with her at some point. _I thought to myself, and decided to do it tonight before we got off to help the clans.

(Later that night)

I noticed that Alex was up along with me and she looked over at me uneasily. I got up and walked over to her and sat down next to her and sighed.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you. But why did you say that?" I asked both keeping my voice soft so not to wake the others and to keep myself calm as well.

She sighed and relaxed slightly- but only slightly, "It was because I thought you had known full well that she was alive and had left her willingly to die…or forget about her because you didn't care about her." He said and then added "But after how you reacted to me saying that…I do believe now that you do love her." She said with some kind of feeling, what it was I wasn't sure. Alex, maybe a little pompous at times but knew when it could get her killed…or hurt someone she loves. She thought looking at Barge. And she knew the fault was hers.

I then looked outside of the car that we were in, and noticed that we were coming up to our destination.

"We better wake up the others; I'll get Dante, Sabrina, Kenny, and Sear'a. You get Barge, I highly doubt he would punch you." I said with a somewhat mischievous smile and was rewarded, as I walked to the other to wake them up, with a sarcastic "Sure, give me all the dangerous jobs." But I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey wake up you lot!" I said somewhat loudly and they all stirred and I told them we'd be arriving in five minutes.

That's when we hear Barge, after Alex nudged him saying his name softly to wake him up, mumbled "Hmm Alex…Keep going." And we all turned our heads over to the two of them and saw a similar expression that you get when you think 'What the heck is he dreaming about?' look on our faces.

"Barge!" Alex yelled and he woke up with a start, looking around until his eyes finally rested on Alex.

"What were you dreaming about?" she questioned; I couldn't help but think _Do you really want to know?_ He smiled and I swear I thought he got redder, of that was possible.

"Nothing!" he said. "Oh really? , Because you said in your sleep 'Hmm Alex… Keep going.' So what were you dreaming about?" she questioned again.

"Ok! I was dreaming you were feeding me caribou." He said with a smile. "What?" she said, she, along with the rest of us had been thinking along different lines of what he was dreaming about and at his statement I was holding my sides in silent mirth, and as I glanced side long I could see Dante suppressing a smile.

"Alright, he-he, we're nearly there so we jump now. Let's go." I said with a broad smile and heard Alex say "We'll talk about this later." She said to Barge.

We were all lined up to jump and as I saw a flat, but slightly inclined area, I yelled "Now!" and we all jumped and landed without any problem.

"Ok, now is all we have to do is link up with the other…" Barge was cut off by a war howl followed by the wolves fighting!

"The battles already on, let's go!" Sabrina said with the rest of us following right behind her into the fray.

The peace of the night was shattered, the war was on!


	12. Chapter 11: The Howls of War!

**A/N: Please don't tell me you thought I was going to make this EASY on him did you?** **Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: The howls of war

We ran into the valley where the battle was taking place and what we saw was sheer chaos. Two battle lines were formed up and engaging each other with aggression I had not seen in months.

To the right of us were the united packs with all of their warriors in the front of their armies holding the line and behind them were omegas carrying the wounded out the of the fight to see to their wounds. That got me thinking and I turned to Dante and said "Dante get with the other omegas and see to the wounded; they'll need your expertise down there." I told him gravely.

"I'm on it!" he said and ran to the back of the united packs battle line.

"We'll have to help the left wing first; I think I can see Malcolm and Drake down there." Barge said pointing to two shadowy figures moving slightly ahead of the battle line taking down enemies left and right, though most of them were just in the way of their real targets who were the enemy officers, then they would move back into the battle line to wait for their next target to appear. It helped to have shadow wolves backing you up.

"I'd say your right, and I can see Coal in the middle of the battle line as well." I replied seeing Coal rallying his group of wolves and seemed to be everywhere there was trouble in the line. He didn't need help. But I was still looking for two other wolves- Eva and Calin.

"Where on earth is Eva and Calin?" I asked starting to panic that they were hurt-or worse but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind- I needed to stay calm. _A warrior that panics is a dead warrior,_ a saying that my father had rammed into me during my training as a warrior.

"There!" I heard Barge yell out and pointing to a section of the line that had been cut off from the others. And in the front fighting tooth and claw were Calin and Eva trying to keep the enemy back alongside their troops- and they were losing.

"We'll never get there in time." I heard Alex say, despair drenching her voice.

I looked around desperately for something that could help…and then I saw it. It was a hollowed out log on the ground and as I saw it I remembered the time of my first few days in the western pack.

"Barge, help me move this to the edge of the valley! We can use it to ride down to them… and cause a little mayhem in the meantime!" I said with a crooked smile on my face, moving to the log. Both Kenny and Sear'a understood what I had in mind, Barge, Sabrina, and Alex just went along with it because it could work.

Once me and Barge got it into place we all got into it with me in front and I yelled out "Is everyone ready?!" and I heard all of them yell out yes but I also heard Alex say "But you going to get us killed! Now I know why my sister loves you, it's because you are insane as all heck!" and that just me to laugh. "Maybe! Alright on the count of three we go!" I yelled.

And on three we slid into the jaws of death.

(Dante's P.O.V)

I ran to the back of the battle line to link up with the other omegas and give them my services. Whereas many may have been mad that they had to stay out of the fight, omegas here worked to keep soldiers alive- not get themselves killed as well. I knew how to fight of course but it was nowhere near the skill of an omicron or other rank. I was trained to get a wolf out of the fight, patch them up, and then get them right back into it.

So if you will I was happy when Robert told me to help out here, than to fight off a hundred enemies trying to snap my neck. Once I informed the omega leader- a sir Falco- that I was an omega and reporting for duty, he told me where I was needed and what I was to do.

My orders were simple and precise- Keep going up and down the battle line looking for down and injured wolves and bring them back here to be seen after and to be seen if they can keep fighting or are out of the fight for now…or are out of it permanently.

I was dragging a wolf out of the fight that had numerous wounds on his chest and forelegs and was unconscious as well. Luckily he woke up and with my help was capable of walking the rest of the way, where I was capable of treating to his wounds. Thankfully none of them were life threatening and I was glad to tell him so.

"Your wounds will heal and they aren't life threatening either. However it's best you stay out of the fight. You did lose a lot of blood… speaking of which eat this, it'll help build up your strength." I told him pushing a squirrel over to him, which he took gratefully eating it ravenously. "Thanks, ah…never got your name." he said with a smile. "The names Dante." I told the wolf.

He started at that and looked at me with a new respect, "Your Dante? As in the wolf that got the wolves on patrol near Grage's ridge out of there when they were ambushed? That Dante?" he said with something coming onto the edge of awe in his voice.

"Yes." I told him, remembering how it was there that this whole war started, I had been on patrol with five other wolves near where what is now known as Grage's ridge, named after, of course, Grage where Robert clawed his heart out.

"What about it?" I asked him curious as to why it was so important to him, is all I had done was get a heavily injured wolf out there- albeit it was while another wolf was trying to claw my back side off- and to fight another day.

"You saved my brother, he told me about you. Listen if you ever need someone to back you up call on me. The names Jacob by the way." He said holding out his paw to shake.

I smiled and shook the proffered paw and said "Thank you, but for now I got a few other wolves to look after." I told him moving off to another patient. However just as I left Jacob out of ear shot distance a voice that I didn't expect came from right behind me and said "Always accept an offer of friendship…so long as it isn't from those like those lot of Harrkorians."

I turned quickly and found myself face to face with my old master Jor. I couldn't help having the grin that I had been hiding show and then I said "It's always good to see you around master Jor." I said bowing my head slightly.

Master Jor was a pure, snow white wolf like me. He was also one of the biggest wolves around and one of the strongest though he was a medic to the core. But the most noticeable thing about him was his eyes- his left eye was a luminous ice blue that seemed to glow with serenity. While his right eye was a deep crimson red that seemed to be filled with blood.

I had always wondered about that eye, it matched with what my eye color was, or close to anyway, since his was a deep crimson red, while mine was a ruby red. "Well if I didn't accept his friendship it would have been a little evil wouldn't it?" I said with a wry grin.

He laughed at that- a loud booming sound that would have been heard over a gale.

"Indeed it would have been, but Dante, I did not come here for idle chit chat- I need to talk to you the moment the battle has been decided." He told me looking uncomfortable.

I couldn't understand why though, because it took a lot to get him to look this uncomfortable. The last time he had looked this uncomfortable was when I had told him everything about the wolf I had called my father and of my suspicion of him being my mother's murderer. When I had voiced it to him that day he had agreed with me that wolf could've done that very thing. But he had said it with a anger and familiarity in his voice that when I had asked if he had known my father he had acted evasively.

But my thoughts were interrupted from a wolf yelling "Hey we need an omega over here quick!" and I looked over to see an alpha putting an omicron on the ground and I ran over saying "I'll take it from here.", the alpha nodded and raced back to the battle line.

I looked back briefly but felt a stab of disappointment to see Jor gone and I turned my attention back to my tasks seeing new arrivals either being carried in or limping in. _This is going to be a long day. _I thought. Though I heard a wolf say "Did you see that log hit those Harrkorians? They didn't see that coming I tell ya!"

_What the hell are they talking about? _But I went back to work.

(Eva's P.O.V)

The wolf backed away from me gurgling blood from the massive wound in her neck and then I spun to my left and bit a wolf across his muzzle whole running my claws along his shoulder. I threw my quarry away, out of the coroner of my eye I saw Calin take down two wolves with quick strikes to their necks.

"A lot of them aren't there?" he breathed heavily out at me. Is all I could do was growl. _That bastard Roland! He knew that our section would be the most vulnerable to attack and that we would need more wolves to on our end! But no, he has to protect his hide so badly that he has the bulk of our forces with him! Meanwhile I doubt he's even in this fight! The coward!_ I raged in my head when I realized that the fighting had lulled all of a sudden on our section.

Then I saw why.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I whispered to Calin. "Yep, it's him…Malak!" he responded with a rage filled whisper. I could feel the remainder of our forces pressing behind us ready to back us up when the fighting started again.

Malak came forward along the cracked ground with an evil smile on his face. I hadn't seen him since the day I had fallen off that ridge. He still had the flesh torn from his ear and his coat looked more Harrkorian than anything else- unkempt, dirty, and smelly to. I thought as once more the scent of Harrkorians wafted towards me making me wrinkle my nose in disgust. But the one feature about him was his back- five long scars ran down from the base of his neck to the base of his tail.

"Let me guess, a reminder from the leader that you murdered to get to where you are now?" I asked sarcastically expecting him to be mad. That did only to make his smile grow, and in his eyes I could see he wanted to kill me- good an angry enemy was an easy enemy.

But is all he did was throw his head back and laugh- a manacle laugh that could only belong to that of an insane wolf.

"Great Lupus, he sounds like he's gone completely insane!" a wolf next to me said under his breath.

He then said still chuckling, "Oh no Eva there you're wrong, I got these scars from your little boyfriend!" he yelled suddenly mad.

"And I'm going to get my revenge on him by the only way possible since I can't find him…By killing you!" and with that he raised his paw and we all braced for the onslaught of enemies. It would have been a massacre. When suddenly a wolf yelled out "Incoming, bitches!" it sounded like Barge. And then suddenly a log crashed into the Harrkorians crushing, smashing, wolves like ninepins, just barely missing Malak by an inch! And five wolves jumped out right behind him. One of them that I saw had a scar over his eye, and my heart leapt as I realized it was Robert!

As for the other Harrkorians they were they were backing slowly at first until they were running full out screaming "They have flying wolves! Run!"

My own troops were confused most of them believing that they were about to die but were going to take as many Harrkorians as possible. And not the tables were turned with Malak surrounded instead.

"You know Malak; you just did three things that really get me mad. One: you started a war that was completely needless. Two: you threatened my friends. And Third: you threatened the love of my life- again. And for that you're going to die." Robert said with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I couldn't help but feel a giant smile on my face when said I was the love of his life. Because that meant he still loved me and Alex's parting words were wrong when they went to go get him. And as I looked closely I could see my sister, and two other wolves I didn't recognize, along with Barge and Sabrina.

"So you're going to fight me with all of your friends helping you then Robert? Ha! And you call me a coward!" Malak said with a slight tremor in his taunting tone of voice.

Robert didn't respond but came over to me- making a wide birth of Malak and keeping a close eye on him- and stopped right in front of me staring me in the eyes.

And what I saw were the eyes of a wolf that has suffered the greatest of pain and torture and has finally found the very thing that could cure it. He then quickly kissed me and then whispered into my ear. "I love you." He said his voice choked with emotion. I whispered back "I love you too." staring into his eyes only seeing love there.

"Can you promise me something Eva?" he asked me and I replied "Of course."

"Keep both his and your wolves off both me and him because I'm going to fight him one on one." He whispered to me.

At that I was a little bit unwilling to but as I looked further into his eyes I could see he was holding back his hatred for this wolf and I realized that he was doing and asking me this so that no one else would get hurt and so Malak couldn't cheat.

"Alright, I promise…so long as you promise me you'll be careful." I said back to him.

He grinned and said "I promise." And then he turned and approached Malak, while I had Calin- who had heard our conversation- repeat the orders to the troops behind us.

"No Malak…I'm going to fight you one on one." Robert said in a deceptively calm voice.

At which point Malak also began moving forward while the two of them began to circle each other.

"You're going to lose then Robert!" Malak said with a confident smile. Robert held his grin and said "We'll see."

And with that they lunged at each other. The fight was on!


	13. Chapter 12: Endgame and Aftermath

**A/N: Ok newest chapter and word of warning its long. Read and review my friends I like to hear your opinion.**

Chapter 12: Endgame and Aftermath

I was trying to hold myself up from a wound in my paw and a deep wound in my side. I didn't pause to look at it because if I did that it would be the death of me.

Malak didn't escape unscathed either, I had torn one his forelegs down to the bone and reopened one of the scars on his back and it was bleeding profusely.

I could hear my friends and allies cheering me one, but I knew that if anyone of them saw I was about to fail that they would kill Malak themselves. And that was where my advantage lay, I had friends. We clashed again and I was capable of getting my fangs in his scruff and he had his in my left foreleg as we thrashed on the ground trying to get on top of the other.

As we rolled on the ground I thought I heard someone tell "Look out!" and a loud crash, but I barely noticed as I found myself on top of Malak and I raised my paw for the fatal blow. But just as I was about to kill my enemy I felt a wolf knock me off him and found myself staring at the eyes of a Harrkorian as she was about to kill me. And this time I was afraid.

"Robert!" I heard Eva yell out and felt the weight of the wolf lift off me and I saw Eva kill the wolf with a quick bite deep into its neck. I couldn't help feel a sense of relief as I attempted to stand, and as I did I saw out of the corner of my eye Malak escaping with two other wolves behind him.

_Run as long as you want I'll find you again one day._

Then I started to feel light headed.

(Calin's P.O.V)

I moved fast after I yelled "Lookout!" that had been when I saw a large group of Harrkorians moving at Robert and Malak and who had broken through the defensive line.

As I was finishing off a wolf I looked over at Robert and I felt my heart sink- a wolf was on top of him, ready to kill him, and I could do nothing to help him! Then I heard someone yell "Robert!" and saw Eva charge the wolf off of him and killed it. I ran to Robert as he got up and saw him looking toward something and saw Malak and all of the remaining Harrkorians retreating.

"Don't worry mate, he's not coming back." I told my old friend with a broad smile on my face.

He turned to me- looking dizzy- with a smile on his face and said "Yea, I guess your right…It's good to see you again bro…" he said and fainted right in front of me! "Barge, help me get Robert up! He's down!" but it was both Eva and Barge- not me- who bore Robert swiftly to the healers.

They both had seen the wound in Robert's side as well as I did. We could see his ribs.

(Dante's P.O.V)

I was standing over the body of my master Jor. The one person, who had cared about me until I had met my friends, had died from a group of Harrkorians who had broken through the line and attempted to kill some of the Omegas. They succeeded in killing three.

Including my master- who with his dying breath and words revealed to me that he was my father- my real father! The only reason why he had never told me was because he was afraid of how I would react. And he also told me the story between him and my mother, a story I shall keep to myself until my dying days.

I bowed my head and said in a choked whisper "Rest in peace- my father.", and sent a prayer up to Lupus to take him swiftly.

"You alright mate?" I heard Jacob ask behind me. I only survived because he had come to help me at the last second when I would have died.

I pushed back the tears, only allowing one to escape, and said "Yes, I just wish I had gotten to know him better." I said to him.

He gave me a sad smile and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a wolf yelling "Dante we need your help!" and we looked over and I saw my friends Barge and Eva carrying Robert.

"What happened?" I asked as they set him down and I immediately began administering to him. Three other omegas came over to help. "He was fighting Malak one-on-one and suffered that big of a wound." Barge explained to me.

As I looked at it I knew we needed to get Robert out of the elements to make sure the wound does not become infected.

"We need to get him inside that cave over there- we'll treat him in there." I told the other omegas, gesturing to a small cave on the side of the valley. They nodded and shuttled Robert into the cave on their backs with me right behind them- there was no way I was losing my best friend as well on this day.

"Will Robert be ok Dante?" Eva asked me anxiously. "I don't know yet, I still need to examine the wound and close it- and that's not even taking in account the amount of blood he may have lost and suffered through." I told her making sure that she knew that Robert's life was on a knife's edge.

"That's not good enough!" she yelled at me angrily, but I didn't show any emotion, I couldn't afford to. Luckily Alex walked up to her and put her paw on her sister's shoulder to calm her down and said softly, "Dante and the others will do everything they can Eva to help him, you just got to give them the chance." She said to her sister. Eva looked angrily to Alex for a brief second before she calmed down and turned back to me and said "I'm sorry Dante. I just don't want to lose him again just as when I got him back." She explained to me sadly.

I smiled at her and said "None of us do Eva, now let me do my job." I said then abruptly went into the cave to get to work.

(Eva's P.O.V)

_It's been five hours. What is going on in there!?_ I thought as I was pacing back and forth in front of the cave. And just as I thought this Dante came out with a exhausted smile on his face and my heart leapt with joy at that because Dante wouldn't be smiling if Robert was dead. But I could see he was troubled as well and that worried me.

"How is he?" I asked expecting the worse.

Dante sighed and sat down. "He'll live." He told me but before I could even smile he said "However he is in a deep sleep and I have no idea when he'll wake up. He lost a lot of blood." He added as an afterthought.

"So he could still die?" I asked him wanting the answer in black and white. Dante looked at me with something a kin to sympathy.

"Yes but he's strong so he still has a chance, it's all up to him now." Dante told me sadly but trying to sound optimistic, I felt a little hopeful about this, but I still had two things I needed to do. And I voiced the first one to Dante himself, "Do you think it would be ok if I slept with him?" I asked.

He stared at me weirdly for a second with smile on his face and with an eyebrow cocked. It took me a moment to realize with how I said it, it sounded like I wanted to…I blushed at the thought and yelled at him "Not like that you son of a gun!" I said embarrassed.

He laughed hysterically for about a full minute before he stopped and said chuckling, "I don't know…he-he…I think that would wake him up faster!" he said but stopped laughing as I glared at him, and after a cough or two he said "Sure no problem, just don't mess with his dressings that we placed on his wounds… or any other part of his body for that matter." He said with a mischievous smile.

I rolled my eyes and said "Fine, but I have to take care of a certain trail of a wolf named Roland for cowardliness." I said with a evil smile as I walked off.

"Wish I could be there to see it! It's because of him that my master is dead! Besides Robert needs to be looked after." He said walking back into the cave while I walked to the ceremonial cave in the middle of the territory.

"But it should still prove interesting." I said with a grin, repeating one of Robert's favorite phrases.

(Time skip two days)

(Eva's P.O.V)

It had been two days since the battle. Robert was still in a injury induced coma and everyday Dante would come in with water soaked moss so that Robert would stay hydrated.

It was night and I was lying next to him seeing him breathing deeply. I could feel tears running silently down my face, worried that he would die. Alex had apologized to me for saying those things about him. I accepted her apology but I still felt a little but hurt that she had said half of the things about him- especially of how I learned how he had joined the western pack from his friends Kenny and Sear'a and they told me that he had thought everyone was dead. And of how he had tried to kill himself by running all the way from Alaska to Canada.

And it had all been because he thought me and all of our friends were dead. I wanted him, to feel his arms around me, to tell me how much he loves me. And without meaning to I scooted closer until our fur was touching and I had my head on his chest, staining his fir with my tears, and I fell asleep crying, wanting him to wake up.

But what she didn't see was the smile on Robert's face as she lay her head on his chest and his eyelids flickered open slightly and close for the remainder of the night.

(Robert's P.O.V)

I felt sunlight on my eyelids and I opened them, squinting against the light until they became accustomed to the light. Then the first thing I noticed was pain all over my body whenever I tried to move. The second thing was that I was hungry enough to eat three caribou and still eat half of a fourth! But I ignored both of those when I became aware of a warm feeling along my chest and underside.

I looked down to see Eva lying right next to me with her head on my chest. I smiled at her, and then noticed tear stains on her eyes and moved my head as slowly as possible so as not to disturb her and licked gently at them until they were gone, this had not woke her up because of how sound asleep she was but it did get her to smile in her sleep.

After that though she started to move, she was waking up, and I decided I would surprise her and I put my nose against hers staring at her eyes. I saw her eyelids flicker and open but before she could see I was awake I closed my eyes until my right one was just a slit I could barely see through, but I couldn't hide the giant grin on my face.

I saw her leap up from shock when she realized our noses were touching, but the shock turned into a smile and she stretched- I still marveled at how athletic she looked- before walking out of the den we were in to get something. After she'd gone for a few seconds I got up and Stretched- glad to get the cramps out of my muscles. _How long was I asleep?_ I wondered to myself. And after that I quietly followed her from behind making sure to stay under any cover whenever possible. Once she turned around abruptly but I was capable of hiding behind a rock's shadow that blended well with my dark grey fur. And I had lain there completely still, not moving a muscle.

Luckily she didn't notice me or smell me; I was downwind of her until we come into a clearing with all of our friends in there talking.

The moment that we walked into the clearing every one of my friends and when they noticed me their eyes got huge but before they could say anything I put my paw to my mouth motioning for silence.

They realized what I was doing and got their facial expressions under control but I knew Eva had seen their eyes grow big.

"What on earth has you guys so wide eyed about?" she asked in a slightly aggravated tone of voice- I knew how much she disliked being out of the news.

"Oh…ah, we, ah…" Alex began but stopped, trying to think of something but couldn't. Barge saw this and decided to fabricate one of his own, "Dante and Sabrina did it last night!" he blurted out.

That got everyone to look at him and stopped me in my tracks and I looked up at him with a 'you have got to be kidding me.' Look.

"We did not you jackass! What I did was tell her of my feelings for her!" Dante said flashing a angry glance at Barge who was on the ground laugh his guts out.

"Yea, I know but you should have seen your faces! HAHA!" he said rolling on the ground, until Alex socked him in the stomach. I decided to make my move before it could get out of hand. I walked up beside Eva and said "You haven't changed a bit since I last seen you guys, eh Barge?" I said with a smile on my face.

I learned the hard way that day why you don't sneak up on Eva. She jumped three meters in the air and landed with a shocked expression that quickly turned into one of pure joy, and she tackled me. Then she did something I wasn't expecting… she slapped me, and then kissed me right after that!

_The slap was worth it for the kiss…I think. _I thought vaguely to myself.

Then she broke it and said "Don't ever scare me like that you idiot omicron, I am not losing you twice, understand?" she told me with a warm smile.

I chuckled and said "I won't, but you should've seen your face though, you didn't know that I was following you!" I couldn't help laugh out.

She got off me with a snort of laughter and said "The only reason why you caught me off guard was because of what Barge said." She told me and I had to agree with her on that. That had just been completely random.

But what he said still stuck to me, "You finally told her you love her Dante?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

Sabrina giggled and Dante seemed to get redder under his fur- something easily noticed from his white fur.

"Ah, yea I did." He said with a ridiculously happy smile on his face. Can't say I blamed him, I was acting the same way with my own smile.

"Ok, ok can someone tell what's been going on since I was out for…" I paused trying to gauge how long I was asleep, truth be told it felt like it'd been only a day.

"You've been out for two days mate." Barge told me and they all started laughing at my wide open jaw. "I'll go get you something to eat while the others bring you up to speed." Eva told me heading off to the feeding grounds.

I nodded and listened attentively to my friends as they told me of what happened in the past two days, only pausing so I could get a drink of water from the nearby creek. And what I learned astounded me.

"Wait! You're telling me that Eva ran Roland out of the territory screaming 'I'm going to rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see me tear open your carcass!'? That is the second time in my life I have heard a wolf say that!" I said out loud. Then a thought came to my mind and I turned to Alex and asked "Hey Alex, are you and Eva related at all to a wolf named Eve?" I asked because sometimes they both acted like her.

She shook her head, "No sorry I know all the names of our relatives, not one of them is named Eve." She reassured me.

I shrugged "Oh well, I didn't really think you two were anyways. So anything else I should know?" I asked feeling like they left something out.

They all grew mischievous grins and told me, "Oh let's just say Coal and Drake are leaders now of the ash hounds and shadow wolves." Alex told me with a sly look.

"What! You two are generals now?" I asked pointing to both coal and Drake. They both nodded and then Eva walked in with a caribou leg in her jaws. At that moment I loved her even more and it could be told from the large growl of my stomach.

"Well, some ones hungry." She said dropping the leg at my feet. "Thank you." I said then started tearing at the meal; my mouth was salivating at the taste even after I had eaten it.

"You know speaking of caribou, Barge what were you really dreaming of before we got here?" Alex said turning her attention once more onto Barge.

Barge answered the age old question of, 'is it possible for a red wolf to get redder?' when Alex asked that question.

"I, ah, ok I'll whisper to you what I was dreaming of… and out of ear shot of those vultures!" he said making a contemptuous gesture toward the rest of us.

When he was done whispering to her, she as looking at him in shock, then she punched him in the nose and he went sprawling and the rest of us stood there wide eyed.

"Your right Barge that would ONLY happen in your wildest of dreams!", Alex said to her prone boyfriend.

He got up and said "Why do you think I only dreamed it?" he said with a ridiculous grin. Alex shook her head, but was smiling, said "Your lucky I know why I love you." And with that she kissed him.

And when they broke again he whispered "I know why I love you to." He said looking into her eyes.

I could feel Eva sit right next to me and I whispered "You know what; I don't think I could ever understand your family."

She giggled at this and said "Probably for the best. You still remember what my father did to you after our first date?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"How could I forget? I'm still wincing from being thrown like that." I said with a rueful smile on my face.

She laughed at that and said, "You know he said that you would only use me and didn't love me. I'm so glad that he was wrong." She added after a pause.

I smiled at her and nuzzled her lovingly and she responded in kind.

Meanwhile Coal and Calin were watching us and Calin said "Well, what do you think?" Coal smiled and said "That this is only the beginning for them."

Calin nodded smiling at his friend- no brother, he mentally corrected himself.

'This is defiantly only the beginning and he deserves all of this.' Calin thought watching him.

'Only the beginning.'

(Time skip one week)

Today was the day to say good-bye. I thought standing next to the tracks with Kenny, Sear'a, Alex, Barge, Dante, Sabrina, Eva, Malcolm, and me.

Malcolm wanted to join us because he felt he was smothering his brother and also because he was afraid that his presence would under mind his authority.

And the others wanted to come because they don't feel like this place was there home, like me. Calin, Coal, and Drake wanted to stay behind to take care of the clans and to watch out for the Harrkorians.

Just then we heard the whistle of the train and ran all of the way to it getting into the car, ready to go.

"So this is the end." I said to nobody in particular, no one had heard me- except one.

"No Robert, it's only the beginning." Eva told me nuzzling me. I looked at her and nuzzled her back and we leaned on each other watching the scenery roll by. _She's right, this is only the beginning._

* * *

**A/N: Ok I just want everyone to know that this is the last chapter however that it only becuase Im writing the sequel story for this and the ending of this fits in well with the prolouge of the story well. So keep an eye out for "Of Shadow and Light" within the coming days...you guys know me I write fast. Read and Review my friends**


End file.
